The Wolf and His Star
by really241
Summary: Family Today, Tomorrow, Forever those are the words of House Lockhart. Words that Mia has lived by her entire life. Aye to everyone on the outside she has it all, but behind chamber doors things that have happened to her would make even the Boltons toes curl in revulsion. Sent to Winterfell to perform her duty will Mia come into her own or become the Lions pawn in the deadly GOT.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N For anyone that has read this story before I have gone through and corrected some verbiage and corrected grammatical errors. I am sure there are some that I have missed but I am much happier with how this story reads now :) For those of you that have Favorited/Followed and commented on this story thank you! Many of the A/N I had in other chapters will no longer be there since I went through and updated the chapters. But please know I appreciate all of my readers! :)**

 **XOXO**

 **Really241**

Chapter 1

Mia rode through the front gates of Winterfell on her strong black horse flanked by 6 escorts; 2 in front of her, 1 on either side of her, and 2 behind her. It had been 10 years since she had been here. She often found herself wondering how her friends would look, if they still enjoyed the same things as before, or if everything would be completely different. Either way Winterfell would be a vast improvement from living with her step mother. Mia remembers when she first met Elena, it was an unreasonably warm day in the north and her father sat her and her older brother Alexander down in the library and told them he was going to remarry. Though he loved their mother with every fiber in his being even after she had already been dead for 5 years they needed a mother. They needed someone who would be tender, loving, and had a soft touch. Elena turned out to be none of those things. From the minute she stepped into the courtyard in her red dress, lion necklace dangling from her neck, blonde hair pulled neatly back into a half chignon while the rest cascaded down her back in waves with green eyes devoid of any emotion, Mia knew she would be trouble. Of course she tolerated them and behaved as she loved them when their father was around but when he was away in another kingdom or was not around she was horrible to them. Her brother Alex had tried to protect her as much as he could after their father died 6 years ago but he was sent away to be a ward of Jon Arryn in the south less than a year after their father passed, so the responsibility had fallen solely on her grandparents. The woman was so cold that she even sent her own flesh and blood to be a ward of Jon Arryn 2 years ago, Aiden was only 7 at the time. Elena Lannister was the type of mother that nightmares were made of. She knows Elena would have sent her away earlier if she could but her grandparents had protected her for as long as they possibly could; now she was being sent back to a place that held many great memories for her in order to as Elena put it "perform her familial duties". She knew that Elena was sending her away for what she thought was a punishment but Mia knew that having to spend one more minute with Elena would have been more than she could bear. Mia sighed heavily, in times like this she missed her father so.

Ned stark looked at the daughter of one of his closest friends and realized that she had grown into a striking young woman. She pulled her horse to a stop with a tug of the reigns and quickly and gracefully dismounted the large steed. Ned took a quick glance at his eldest son to the right of him and could tell from the smile on his face that he was pleased.

She walked up to Ned and Catelyn and smiled warmly at them a smile that Ned noticed didn't quite meet her eyes. "Hello Star" he said as he scooped her up into a hug squeezing her tightly.

"Put her down Ned you are embarrassing her" Catelyn said while laughing at the spectacle in front of her. She knew her husband always had a soft spot for the young beauty ever since she was a tiny babe. Mia laughed as Ned set her back on the ground

"Uncle Ned you, father, Alex and grandfather are the only four in the world that ever call me that – will you ever tire of that childish nickname?" She said as she shook her head.

Ned laughed and pretended to think for a quick moment putting his hand to his chin. "No I think not, I will call you Star until you are old and gray" he said as he kissed the girl on her forehead.

"Ned don't be selfish move over so the rest of us can have a turn" Catelyn said as she shooed her husband out of the way taking the young girl into a warm embrace. Upon releasing her Catelyn took her face into her hands and tucked a lone unruly raven colored lock of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "It has been far too long since we have seen you young lady"

"Far too long!" Sansa remarked making herself known as she stepped from besides her brother enveloping her friend into a fierce bear hug still holding on to her hand. Pulling her past Robb and towards the youngest Starks. "Mia this is Arya, Brandon and the one behind mothers skirt is Rickon."

Mia gave a little wave and smile at Rickon who quickly ducked behind his mother's skirt. Mia turned and curtsied gracefully to Arya and Brandon. "Arya you were only 2 the last time I visited so we have to get to know each other."

Arya rolled her eyes "Great another perfect lady in Winterfell"

"Arya!" Catelyn scolded as Robb and Ned both attempted to stifle their laughter. Mia raised her eyebrow and looked at Sansa.

"Sans - What stories have you been telling her? Clearly we have two different recollections of our childhood as I distinctly remember Aunt Cat calling us everything but ladies when I would come to visit, I will tell you the real stories later" she said with a wink in Aryas direction. Arya cracked a smile, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all she thought to herself.

Bran looked straight at Mia "You are very pretty, please call me Bran Lady Lockhart" he said. Mia smiled at Bran

"You are very charming, I will make you a deal. I will call you Bran if you call me Mia" she said as she bent down to kiss his cheek.

Bran blushed a deep red and nodded his head "Okay Mia."

"Settle down there you little romeo" Robb said with one hand on his sword head and a raised eyebrow as he tried his best not to smile. Mia turned her attention to the eldest Stark releasing Sansa's hand and clasping her hands in front of her taking a few steps towards Robb.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you Stark."

"Good because I'm not jealous Lockhart." he said as he cocked his head to the side before breaking out into a lopsided smile.

Mia smiled wide in response. They had been great friends as children and often would run the grounds of Winterfell like wild little wolves when she and her family would visit. Those were some of her best memories as a child. Robb turned and offered Mia his arm. Mia slid her arm though his as he led her inside Winterfell. Sansa started to walk briskly behind them to catch up but was stopped by her mother.

"Let them get reacquainted with each other Sansa, Mia isn't going anywhere any time soon" she said as she smiled at her daughter.

"I am glad you are here Mia." Robb said as he pulled her arm further into his.

"Well to be honest Stark... the choices were you, or a Southerner and I would rather die a slow, cold, and painful death than marry a Southerner." Mia said as a smile crept across her face.

Robb erupted into a fit of laughter "Wonderful to see that you kept your sense of humor Lockhart."

Instead of heading up to where her quarters would be Robb lead her to the hall.

Mia eyed him suspiciously "Where are you taking me Stark?"

"I have a surprise for you." he said his Tully blue eyes gleaming. Mia scrunched up her face. "The last time you said you had a surprise for me I was 7 years old you told me to close my eyes and then you promptly pushed me in the mud. My boot caught the seam of my dress and put a whole in it, I fell straight onto my bottom and you ruined my brand new dress that my father bought me."

Robb struggled to keep his composure. "Yes I remember, but let's not forget why I pushed you into the mud, you and Sansa had hidden the new sword that father had purchased me...the problem is you hid it so well that neither of you could find it. I didn't find that sword for 5 full moons after you left!"

This time it was Mia who erupted into laughter. "Okay Stark let us call a truce! Now take me to your surprise, don't you make me regret this! And if you should mess up my dress I swear to the Gods you will be replacing it"

Rob looked at Mia with an unmistakable twinkle in his eyes, he took her hands in his raising them to his lips kissing the top, as he lowered them from his lips he rubbed small circles with his thumbs around the spot where his lips touched her skin. "Your wish is my command" he bowed to her quickly and then opened the doors to the great hall.

Mia's eyes opened wide in disbelief. They immediately filled with tears as she looked from Robb, to her surprise back to Robb and back to her surprise again. She lost all of her composure as she let out a chocked scream, picked up her skirt and ran full speed towards the best sight she has seen in many moons, her older brother Alex and her baby brother Aiden. Jumping directly into Alex's arms wrapping her arms around his neck he wrapped his arms around her petite waist lifting his sister into the air twirling her around.

"Oh how I have missed you Star"

"Not more than I have missed you brother." Mia managed to say in-between her tears.

When Alex put her back on the ground she removed her arms only to kneel in front of Aiden wrapping her little brother into a fierce bear hug.

"Aiden my how you have grown, I have missed you terribly little brother!"

"I have missed you the most Mimi!" Aiden exclaimed as he threw his arms around his sister's neck once more.

"How long are you staying? You both must tell me about your time with Jon Arryn what have you learned? Alex have you improved your swordsmanship? Aiden have you learned to hit the bullseye yet? You must tell me everything!" Mia exclaimed at once. She was like a child on their names day.

Robb was still leaning in the doorway as he watched Mia reunite with her brothers. The smile on her face let him know this is the best thing he could have ever done for her.

Catelyn and Ned walked into the doorway and smiled as they watch the Lockhart children all together once more.

"I am proud of you son" Ned said to his son as he put an approving hand on his shoulder.

"This is exactly what she needed. Look at how happy she is." His mother replied.

At that very moment Mia bolted back to Robb stopping right in front of him. Staring at him silently debating what she was going to say. Robb stood up straight as Mia seemingly had an inner struggle with herself as to what she was going to do next. Without any further hesitation she closed the distance between their heights by hopping into the air, Robb caught her midair and wrapped his hands around her waist bringing her close to him while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You have no idea how much this act of kindness and generosity means to me Robb Stark" Mia whispered into his ear. "Thank you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mia rolled lazily to her side as the sun crept into her window. She yawned tiredly and reached her arms over her head as she stretched. She had only gotten about 3 hours of sleep, she had been up talking to her brothers until the wee hours of the morning. Lady Catelyn laughed as she approached Mia's room that night hearing all of the Lockhart siblings chatting away. They had not even noticed her knock twice on the door nor had they noticed when she stepped into the room as they laughed all huddled together next to the fire. The only way she got them to disperse is the reminder that they would have more than enough time to catch up within the coming weeks. With that Alex picked up his tired brother bid his Aunt Cat good night and took his little brother to bed. Mia smiled at the memory of last night. She was so happy, she closed her eyes and was immediately taken back to the conversation she had with Elena the day after her father died.

Mia was 12 and they stood in her father's library, it used to be a place of so many good memories but after that day every memory she had in that library was one she would rather forget. Elena walked around her in a circle for at least 5 minutes before speaking. As usual Mia was expected to stay perfectly still until it was time for her to speak.

"Your father indulged you entirely too much." she paused pinching Mia's arm in-between her long cold fingers, twisting her skin hard before letting her go. Mia stifled the cry of pain that was in her throat. She knew that if she cried it would only prolong the mistreatment. Elena raised her eyebrow and smirked evilly at her before continuing.

"I will not make the same mistakes he did. You may have had your father wrapped around you pretty little fingers but I assure you I am not fooled by you, you are a scheming, lying, conniving little brat. No one gives a damn about your happiness least of all me. The only person who did was your father and he is now dead." She spat out icily.

Mia gasped for air and sat straight up in the bed. She threw her feet over the side of the bed and rubbed her hands over her face and through her hair. She got up and washed her face with the basin of water that had been brought in; and splashed her face a few times in an attempt to shake the memory out of her head. She proceeded to walk over to her trunk and pulled out a heavy navy blue dress to wear for the day. She preferred to dress herself without any help unless she was preparing for a large dinner party in which case she would choke down her pride and embarrassment and accept very minimal help. She allowed herself to smile at the dress that was in her hands. This dress was by far one of her favorites it had the Lockhart house sigil, an eagle facing front with his wings expanded standing on the handles of a sword stitched into the small of her back. She pulled off her night gown and pulled on her dress over her unruly hair. She always kept the ties on her dresses as closed as possible with just enough give for her to pull the dress over her head but still closed enough so that she could manage to tie it closed all on her own. Once she had skillfully maneuvered her way into her dress for the day she seated herself at the vanity in her room and began to brush her thick hair, then she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she yelled without removing herself from the chair in front of her vanity she was sure it was probably Sansa coming to get her for breakfast, that is until she heard the steps of men's boots walking into her room, she was surprised to see Robb staring back at her in her vanity mirror. He was awestruck at her beauty. She looked beautiful in her navy blue dress that exposed her neck and most of her shoulders in an almost off the shoulder design, her wavy raven colored hair fell wildly around her shoulders running all the way down to the the small of her back, her light grey almond shaped eyes looking back at him smiling waiting for him to speak. For a split second the only thought in his mind was what it would be like to run his hands through her beautiful hair.

"Cat got your tongue Stark?" She said as the corners of her full lips turned up in a small smile. Robb blushed as he realized he had been caught staring. He quickly looked down at the floor and back up again in enough time to see her brush her hair so that it was hanging in front of her right shoulder.

Robb swallowed thickly debating whether he would make up an excuse or tell her the complete truth.

"I just wanted to stop by to see if I could take you down to breakfast. I know you want to catch up with your brothers as much as possible, I also know that Sansa is itching to corner you to spend time with her but I wanted to get just a small moment with you before everyone else converged upon you."

Mia smiled and placed the brush on the vanity. "I would like that very much, I won't be too much longer I just need to finish my hair and then I am all yours" she said smiling. "Take a seat I'm almost done"

Robb took a seat on her trunk at the end of her bed as he watched her start to braid her hair on the left side of her head around the back finishing off the braid so that it hung in the front of her right shoulder.

She looked at Robb tentatively as she spoke. "I am glad you came by this morning before it got crazy I wanted to tell you again how much I appreciate my brothers being here, but I have a question." He watched as she stood up from her chair and walked over to the window and sighed. "Why did you bring them here to Winterfell?" She turned and looked at him eagerly waiting for his response. Robb looked her in the eye unable to read her face.

"I brought them here because I knew it would make you happy." He replied

She found herself immediately hearing the words that her step mother would always tell her _"Happiness comes at a cost you stupid child! No man will do any kind favors for you without expecting something from you in return."_

Mia stood up straighter lacing her fingers together in front of her "What do you expect in return for my happiness?" She replied with a hardened expression on her face.

"What do you mean what do I expect?" he asked getting more and more confused "I just want you to be happy; I don't need or expect anything in return." Robb stood and held Mia's gaze.

"I don't mean to offend you –"

"I'm not offended Mia I just don't understand, I thought you would want to see them, isn't that reason enough?"

Mia forced a tight small "I am sorry, forget about it lets just head down to break our fast" she took two steps towards the door but Robb stepped in front of her blocking the exit. He gently put his hands on her waist holding her in place, their faces inches from each other.

"Mia talk to me, why do you think I want something? Why can't I just do something to see you happy?" he said his eyes imploring her to answer his question. Mia's hands rested on his arms, in that moment she regretted ever questioning his motives. She wanted to trust him but wasn't sure if she could. She closed her eyes, sighed and stepped away from him walking back to the window in her room.

"Mia, please talk to me"

She turned and looked at him with tears filling her eyes. Tears that she refused to let fall.

"It's what Elena has said to me time and time again. Happiness is irrelevant; no one will do anything nice just because they want to see you happy... that's the toned down version."

"So you thought that I wanted something in return, do you really think that low of me" he said the hurt evident on his face as he took a step back from her.

"Men only want one thing from a woman and happiness isn't it."

Robb took another step back from her as if she had slapped him.

Mia's entire body shook in frustration. "Seven hells I am doing a terrible job at explaining myself."

She took a deep breath and took a few steps in Robbs direction. Looking him straight in the eye she made one final attempt. "What I am trying to say is the last time I saw you I was 8 years old. Yes you were one of my greatest friends back then even though we teased each other mercilessly and yes we wrote each other from time to time but in the 10 years since we have seen each other a lot has happened and I am talking more than my father dying." Robb's facial expression softened as he saw the pain in her eyes, "I have been an unwilling student in many hard lessons in life while living with Elena all of which I would rather forget." She said slowly reaching up to cup his face in the palm of her hand. "Sometimes I forget that not everyone is like her...Robb please forgive me, I am very sorry that I offended you."

He nodded and gave her a small smile, a smile that widened when she returned it with a smile of her own.

"There is nothing to forgive Mia."

Mia stepped back from him and curtsied "You are most gracious my Lord" Robb rolled his eyes but could not help smiling at her as he took her hand, placing it into the crook of his arm.

"Let us go break our fast I am sure everyone is wondering where we are."

Mia nodded agreement. They quickly made their way down the corridor and were outside of the hall where they could hear Arya and Sansa arguing.

"If you would try a little harder maybe Septa Mordane wouldn't be so hard on you!"

"Well maybe if she would remove the stick from up her -"

"Arya!" Robb yelled as he and Mia made his way towards the rest of the group. Mia openly laughed at Arya's half completed statement as she remembered feeling the same way when she was a child.

"Don't encourage her Mia!" Sansa said as she moved over making room for her friend to sit next to her.

"Well I can't help it Sans - you remember that Septa Mordane used to have to chase us around Winterfell for hours before we would sit down to do needlework." she said as she reached for bread and cheese.

Arya looked confused and amused at the same time "So are you saying that Sansa didn't come out as a wee babe behaving as the perfect little lady?" She said in a mocking tone as Robb, Theon, and Alex all snickered while Sansa shot Arya an icy stare.

Mia took a bite of her bread trying not to choke from laughing before replying "She certainly did not! As I seem to recall she was quite the tomboy when we were younger"

"No way!" Arya said as she leaned back laughing.

"The lady speaks the truth!" came a voice from the doorway Mia turned to see one of her favorite people coming through the great hall.

She smiled as she stood up to greet him hugging him tightly. "Well if it isn't Jon Stark! where have you been? I find it quite rude that you weren't here when I arrived yesterday" she said as she winked at him. Mia was overjoyed when Jon wrote her 5 years ago explaining that he had been legitimized and that he and Lady Catelyn had begun mending their relationship.

He kissed her on the cheek and continued to say hello to the rest of his siblings kissing Sansa and Arya on the head and hugging his brothers including Alex and Aiden.

"Well I was a little busy running an errand for your betrothed over here" Jon said pointing his finger and smiling slyly at Robb.

"And may I ask what errand would that be?" she said as she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You will see" Robb said with another mischievous smile on his face as he stuffed his mouth with grapes. Mia was about to say something in protest when Catelyn walked through the hall doors. She greeted all of her children giving them all an embrace, Mia noticed that not only did she embrace Alex and Aiden but she also embraced Jon kissing him on his cheek the same as she did Robb. It looked like there was genuine love there. Mia's heart soared seeing that it was indeed true that her Aunt Cat looks to genuinely love Jon as one of her own. She was lost in thought and barely heard Catelyn call her name.

"Mia my darling I need you to come with me to the courtyard."

Mia nodded and quickly grabbed a few grapes and tossed them in her mouth following behind her Aunt Cat.

"That's not very lady like!" Theon yelled behind her

"Shut it GreyJoy!" she replied over her shoulder as she rolled her eyes at him in annoyance. There was something that she just never liked about Theon she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Her Aunt Cat could barely look at her as she was scared to completely give away the surprise. She knew that her son worked even harder on this one enlisting the help of his brother Jon to make sure this happened.

As they turned the corner to walk into the courtyard Catelyn turned towards Mia, Mia immediately saw the reason for her being brought to the courtyard standing near the gates.

Her eyes lit up for the second time in less than a full day, as she bolted into the arms of her waiting grandfather.

He wrapped his arms around her "My darling Mia how have you been? You grow more beautiful each time I see you!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" she said excitedly

"Well as I have been told by Jon it was to be a surprise for you from your betrothed." He said looking over her shoulder into the small crowd that had formed.

Mia turned her head and followed his gaze spotting Robb standing there smiling at her. She smiled in return from ear to ear.

"It looks like I am not your only surprise" he said as he saw his two grandsons come walking towards him.

Mia loved how her grandfather loved Aiden as much as he loved her and Alex. Aiden was not his grandson by blood as house Yulin was her mother's house but her grandparents never treated him any differently. This was evident in the way that her grandfather picked Aiden up squeezing him tightly before setting him back on the ground.

"I hope you know you are walking into a lion's den by having her grandfather here." Jon said to his brother Robb

"What do you mean?" Robb asked as he looked at his brother finally tearing his gaze from Mia.

"Well he said in no uncertain terms that if you make one wrong move towards his granddaughter he is going to flay you."

Arya, and Sansa both openly laughed as Catelyn stifled her own as she looked at her husband who had just joined them.

"What's so funny?" He asked Catelyn. As Cat repeated what Jon said to Robb Ned tilted his head and slightly shrugged his shoulders.

"Well son looks like you should pray to the Gods that you make a good impression."

Robbs expression became slightly panicked "What –"

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence Mia was standing in front of him and grabbed his hand interlocking their fingers as she pulled him forward. "Come, you have to meet my grandfather." Robb nodded and increased his stride so that they were in sync.

"Grandfather, this is my betrothed Robb Stark, Robb this is my grandfather Lord Ivan Yulin of House Yulin of Great Valley."

Robb bowed his head "The pleasure is mine Lord Yulin"

"Yes, you are right it is." Lord Yulin said with a completely unreadable face. "Come walk with me there are a few things I need to discuss with you Young Stark."

Robb couldn't move for a minute all he could do was replay what Jon said to him a few minutes earlier.

" _You know you are walking into a lion's den by having her grandfather here... if you make one wrong move towards his granddaughter he is going to flay you"_

"Robb don't keep grandfather waiting." he turned to see Mia looking at him her eyes twinkling a smile on her face that he cannot deny. He couldn't help by smile in return as he quickly walked to catch up with Lord Yulin. While the words of his father played back in his ear

" _Pray to the Gods that you make a good impression"_ in those 15 seconds it took for him to catch up to Lord Yulin he said the quickest and most sincere prayer he has ever said in his life. All he could do was hope that he makes a great impression on Lord Yulin and that he makes it out with all of his body parts, and most importantly his skin still intact.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mia looked at Robb, and her grandfather while she absentmindedly played with her loose strands of hair at the end of her braid. Her forehead creased as the smile that was on her face slowly turned into a tight straight line. They had been talking for quite a while, she was curious to know what they were talking about. She was so enthralled with trying to figure out their conversation she vaguely heard the conversation that was going on around her.

"What do you think Lord Yulin is saying right now?" Arya said as she looked up at Jon

He smiled at his youngest sister "You mean other than the threat to Flay him?"

"As long as I have known Lord Yulin I have never known him to make an idle threat, his house words are, _Our word is our bond_ " Ned said through a smirk.

"Well that's poetic" Catelyn said as she suppressed a laugh. Alex and Aiden walked over to Mia each standing on either side of her.

At that moment Mia's grandfather looked over at her "Have you been practicing?"

"The last time I practiced was before I left Mountain Ridge."

"Well let's see what we can do to fix that young lady – go and get ready."

Mia hesitated and looked from her grandfather to Robb. Robb gave her a small encouraging smile.

"Mia on my word as the man who loves you most in the world" – Alex looked at his grandfather and raised his eyebrow

"Excuse me?" he said feigning a look of annoyance towards his grandfather as his younger brother Aiden looked as vexed as a 9 year old could possibly be at that comment.

"Aiden my little Lord you do not count as I said _the man_ who loves her most, and you have yet to hit that mark so you are disqualified from this entire conversation he said as he pointed his finger at her little brother."

Mia tapped her sulking little brother on his shoulder, once he looked up at her she gave him a small smiled and wink as she pulled him close to her side and smoothed back his thick raven locks. He wrapped his arms around her waist. None of the men in her family could ever stay mad long in her presence.

Lord Ivan turned his attention back to Alex "As far as you are concerned I have loved her since the day she was born"

"As have I" Alex replied.

"I loved her mother first which means by default I loved Mia the longest which means I win, now as I was saying Mia on my word he will be in one piece when you come back down, go and change."

Mia nodded and turned walking quickly to her quarters to change into something more suitable. She quickly walked down the hallway, turning the corners quickly and expertly as she made her way up the stairs opening the large wooden door to her quarters, closing it behind her she went straight to her trunk. She pulled out a pair of brown trousers that clung tightly to her legs and pulled out a deep red almost a brown long sleeved high neck sheath that was down to just above her ankles, it was woven in diamond pattern padding all over. It had a long panel in the front and the back with side slits up to her waist for maneuvering purposes. She grabbed her leather boots from the side of the bed and pulled them on; they were up to her knees and were her favorite pair that she owned. She pulled a brown leather belt from her trunk and lightly ran her fingers over the buckle – the Lockhart house sigil before hooking it around her small waist; quickly she unraveled her braid and re-braided it so that it hung down the middle of her back as opposed to off to the side.

Satisfied that she was ready for her training and in an attempt to get back to the courtyard as quickly as possible she turned on her heels to walk out her room swinging the door open quickly running right into the last person that should have been standing near her door. Mia stumbled backwards a mix of surprise and frustration at having collided with him. He stood looking at her with the same stupid smirk that was always plastered on his smug face. He took a few steps into her room watching her as she regained her composure and her footing, her body stiffening at his unwelcome presence in her bed chambers.

"Sorry if I...frightened you my lady" he said as he sneered at her.

Mia resisted the urge to smack his arrogant face, her body screamed at her to put as much space between her and Theon as she possibly could but she could not do that without becoming trapped in her own room. Mia took a single step back, leveled her head, squared her shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"Why are you walking into my bed chambers unannounced and more importantly uninvited Lord GreyJoy." His last name slipping of off her tongue as if it were something deplorable in her mouth she ached to spit out.

His slimy lopsided smirk never left his face as he talked. "I was just checking to see how you are adjusting; I haven't had the chance to speak more than a few words to you since you arrived. I wanted to come by and offer my services should you need anything, anything at all" he said as his eyes roamed over her from top to bottom, closing the gap between them until Mia could smell his rancid breath.

Mia turned her head slightly and forced down the bile that threatened to spill out, unable to control the warnings that were tingling in her veins. "I have no need of anything that you offer now or ever Lord Greyjoy." she said icily "Now if you will excuse me, my grandfather and Robb are waiting for me downstairs, it will be rude to keep them waiting any longer so if you will take your leave before someone comes looking for me." She said as she raised her arm towards the door refusing to walk in front of him. She did not anticipate him grabbing her wrists and pulling her towards him. He wrapped his left arm tightly around her waist crushing her arms between them; he took his free hand and held her small wrists in-between his large dirty calloused hand pinning them tightly to his chest.

He lowered his head and spoke menacingly in her ear "Your brother thinks he can come here and push me out of the way because he and Robb have known each other since they suckled on the tit together as babes, and you, you think you can just come and wrap Robb around your little finger, he is bending over backwards just to make you happy, and you don't deserve any of it. I have known women like you my entire life, you're nothing but a highborn whore."

Mia's skin crawled at his touch; her gray eyes darkened in anger as she ground her teeth together and swiftly kneed him in the groin which sent him tumbling to the ground clutching his precious.

As Theon rolled on the ground in visible agony Arya came running into her room at full speed "Mia hurry your grandfa... she stopped abruptly at the sight of Theon on the floor.

"Theon are you alright?!" Arya asked as she knelt down next to him.

"He is fine" Mia answered abruptly "I was just giving him an example of my training." She said as she lifted Arya off the ground and steered her towards the door.

"Now go I will be right behind you."

Arya narrowed her eyes at Mia questioningly before giving Theon one more parting glance of curiosity before she did as she was bid and ran back to the courtyard. Once Mia was confident enough that Arya was out of earshot she turned her attention back to Theon who was currently on all fours slowly lifting himself off of the ground

"Listen to my words very clearly Greyjoy as I don't like to repeat myself" she seethed. "If you ever put your disgusting hands on me again I will rip your arms from your shoulders, and beat you within an inch of your sorry life with them, now get out of my bed chambers!" She said through clenched teeth. She watched as Theon limped away out of her room cursing to the Gods as he went.

Mia took a few deep breaths, straightened out her clothing and walked out of her quarters closing the door behind her. She picked up the pace as she made her way down the stairs, passing Theon as she nearly ran around the corners, her eyes roaming until she spotted the two people she was looking for sitting off to the side of the sparring field on the right of the courtyard. She picked up the pace in her stride as she saw that they were still talking but they were now leaning on the rail surrounded by her brothers, Arya, Jon and her uncle Ned. Robb was the first to look up and acknowledge her standing to smile at her with a smile from ear to ear. Robb and Lord Yulin moved apart from each other allowing her space to sit in between them.

"See that wasn't so bad, your grandfather always keeps his word" he said placing a kiss upon Mia's head. "You would do well to remember that Young Wolf" he said arching his eyebrow as a reminder of their previous conversation. Mia turned her head from her grandfather giving Robb a quick once over, looking him in his eyes asking the silent question she didn't want to ask out loud _"Are you okay?"_ Robb nodded giving her a crooked smile. Their eyes locked tuning out everything around them, she could only focus on gazing into his beautiful blue eyes she didn't hear her grandfather calling her.

"Hells Bells Mia are you listening?" Mia quickly turned her head from Robb back to her grandfather as her cheeks flushed a crimson red.

"Sorry grandfather you have my undivided attention" she said shifting her body so that Robb was no longer in her line of sight.

Her grandfather chuckled as he shook his head. "So much like your mother" he said as he began to unwrap what was in his lap. "I have a gift for you my darling, something of a family heirloom, it belonged to your grandmother, who passed it on to your mother, and now I see fit to bestow it to you." He said as he removed the last piece of cloth covering her gift. He lifted it and placed it in Mia's Hand. She gasped in surprise at the realization of what her grandfather had just handed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She carefully removed it from the scabbard and looked upon her mother's Valyrian steel sword, she had seen it only once as a young child. She had been told by her father, grandfather and even her uncle Ned of how fierce of a fighter her mother was, but to be holding her mother's sword was more than she could have hoped for, especially since she watched as Elena had all of her mother's belongings packed up and burned in the courtyard. She was jarred from her memory by hearing who she could only assume was Arya gasp in admiration. She looked at her grandfather with tears in her eyes, she held the grip in her hand rotating it around to get the feel of her new sword. She looked at the pommel which had her mother's house sigil on the front and back. A bright yellow sun with pitch black eyes lodged in the center. House Yulin words inscribed on the front and back crossgaurd of the sword _"Our word is our Bond"_ Mia's eyes filled with tears as she re-sheathed her sword and for the second time that day threw her arms around her grandfather.

"Thank you grandfather" Lord Yulin smiled and wrapped his massive arms around his granddaughter for a moment before pulling back and kissing her on the forehead.

"Enough tears, show me that you haven't forgotten how to use one of these." He said as he grabbed his own sword from his hip walking towards the middle of the sparring field _._ Mia nodded as she wiped the tears that fell from her eyes and pulled her mother's sword from its sheath and followed her grandfather out to the field standing opposite of him. Jon and Alex took the seats that were previously occupied by Mia and her grandfather.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Theon had slithered his way over to the sparring field and stood behind Robb next to her Uncle Ned. She shot a quick icy glare at Theon that did not go unnoticed by Ned and Jon. Ned looked to his right and caught Theon returning the glare before quickly looking away.

Alex who was happily chatting with Aiden and Arya signaled to Robb and Jon "Get ready Starks if memory serves me correctly my sister will put on quite the show."

"Wait so you are telling me that she is good at sword fighting?" Arya asked as she moved to stand next to Alex.

"Good is an understatement, just watch" Alex said as he pointed towards his grandfather and sister. Arya looked up just as Lord Yulin charged towards Mia at full speed bringing his sword down hard towards her head. Mia spun to her right holding her own sword above her head blocking his advance. She put all of her weight into her sword as she thrust her sword upwards pushing her grandfather back. Mia immediately attacked her grandfather thrashing her sword left and right as Lord Yulin took steps backwards blocking her strikes.

"Good!" Lord Yulin yelled as their swords clashed together. "Mia watch your stance!" he yelled as he landed a hit to her sword that sent her stumbling backwards, she nodded her acknowledgement and immediately corrected her stance just in time as he charged her again. Mia sensing he was coming at her at a quick speed immediately pivoted out of the way allowing him to fly by her as she regained her stance facing him with her sword firmly in her hands in front of her.

"Remember you are smaller than most people you will be fighting." he said as he circled her, "so you must use your speed and every advantage that you have against your opponent." She nodded again anticipating his next move, easily blocking his barrage of attacks.

Alex looked at Robb who was staring at Mia in amazement.

"I told you she was better than good."

"She is better than most men" Ned nodded in agreement

"Aye she is" Robb said smiling unable to take his eyes off of the woman who was to be his wife as she blocked and attacked with ease and a fierceness he had never seen.

For the next hour they watched as Lord Yulin and Mia battled on the sparing field until Lord Yulin who had just tumbled to the ground due to the blow that Mia landed against his sword let out a loud laugh and yielded to his granddaughter for the day. Mia extended her hand to help him up.

"Very good my shining star!" he wrapped his arm around her pulling her to his side as they walked back towards where their small audience was still gathered.

"Thank you grandfather I just have one request?"

"What would that be?"

"Don't go easy on me next time?"

"Easy?!" Arya nearly yelled "What do you mean? It looked like he was giving it all he had!"

Mia shook her head "Not even close." Her grandfather winked at her before excusing himself to go clean up and rest. Ned also excused himself so that he could walk Lord Yulin to his chambers.

"Will you teach me how to fight?!" Arya asked as soon as her father was a far enough distance away.

Mia looked into the pleading eyes of Arya remembering that she was once in her shoes when she had to beg her father to teach her to fight. She looked up at Robb half hoping that he would make Arya talk to her parents first.

"This is your call Mia" he said making Mia roll her eyes, slightly annoyed that he refused to take a stand either way but at the same time she liked and admired the fact that he didn't find it threatening and tease his sister about wanting to take lessons.

Mia sighed "I have 2 conditions." Arya jumped up in air in excitement before Mia could even finish her sentence

"Hold on Arya you haven't even heard what they are."

"Whatever they are I don't care I will do them!" she said still unable to contain her excitement.

"I am glad to hear you say that Arya but you still need to hear what they are" she waited until she had Arya's full attention before continuing.

"First you must promise that you will continue all of your lessons with Septa Mordane, not only that but that you will actually put forth effort in learning what she is trying to teach you."

Arya groaned in protest but Mia only crossed her ankles and folded her hands in a very lady like fashion before continuing.

"You should be multi-facetted Arya, there is nothing wrong with learning how to become a proper lady **and** learning how to defend yourself should there be a need for it."

"Okay I promise" she nodded her excitement still bubbling at the surface.

"My second condition is that we ask permission from Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat." Arya opened her mouth in protest but Mia put her hands up and continued speaking,

"I will go with you when we go to speak to them and I promise you I will plead your case as to why they should allow you to be trained. You have my word." Arya thought for a second knowing that this was the best chance she had at learning how to fight and figured if anyone was going to be her champion and bring her parents to her side it would be Mia.

Arya threw herself into Mia's arms. Mia couldn't help but smile and wrap her arms around the young girl who reminded her so much of herself.

"If she pulls this off Arya will be indebted to your future wife for the rest of her life" Jon whispered to Robb.

"Now go to your lesson with Septa Mordane, you are already late." she lightly scolded making Arya nod and quickly retreat into the castle.

She was so busy watching Arya she didn't notice Robb lean over close to her until it was too late.

"Come walk with me."

She was taken aback by the way that her body reacted to the sound of his voice, and his breath upon her skin. She closed her eyes trying to get her bearings back waiting for the ache between her middle to subside. She didn't trust her voice to sound normal so she simply nodded her head, handing her sword to her brother and stood placing her hand into his.

Robb placed her hand into his arm as they walked quietly in a comfortable silence around the grounds. She didn't know exactly where they were going but she also didn't care. She was surprised at how comfortable she was with him even after all of these years of not being in his presence. She was even more surprised at how her body physically relaxes, among other confusing responses to him being so close to her. Walking this close to him she was a little unnerved but not in the negative way that she thought it would be. She hadn't noticed that her face was now in a frown or that they had stopped walking. Robb lowered her hand entwining their fingers together rubbing his thumb along her hand as he did so. With his free hand he tilted her face up to look at him and caressed her cheek with his knuckles. When her eyes met his he was astounded by the fact that he could perfectly see his blue eyes reflected in her light grey eyes.

"Tell me why you are frowning" he asked her in such a lowered voice that it almost came out as a whisper.

"I honestly didn't realize that I was." she said in a matching hushed tone.

Neither one of them moved as he continued to caress her cheek, both of them with unreadable expressions on their faces. She hadn't noticed that she had closed her eyes until she felt the softest of kisses placed upon her lips.

"Come with me." Robb said quietly as he took a few steps away from her still holding her hand. Never one to follow anyone blindly Mia was again surprised as she put up zero fight as Robb led her into the Godswood. She quickly looked around and realized that the way they had walked was a roundabout way to get there so that no one would know where they had gone. From their location they could see the heart tree and anyone who walked in the Godswood through the main entranceway.

She tenses ever so slightly realizing that she was indeed alone with her future husband but her feet did not stop following in the direction where Robb led her. He let go of her hand as he took his arm creating a space between the branches for her to walk through, he motioned with his free hand for her to walk through the makeshift passageway. She looked at him curiously for a moment before following his request as he followed closely behind her. As she turned around she realized that this little area was completely enclosed by the trees surrounding them, you could see out of the clearing but you could not see in as it looked like a small clump of thick trees and bushes, you would not expect there to be a clearing in the middle of the thick. There was a large enough area where they could walk around comfortably without bumping into each other. There was also a small bench that was set off to the side that looked to be just the right size for two people to sit in. Mia walked over to the bench bending to run her fingers over the hard wood. She tilted her head to the side and gave him a mischievous smile.

"Tell me who else have you brought to this place?" She said as she stood straight up continuing to walk around.

"I am the only one who knows about this oasis in the Godswood." He said as he walked slowly towards her rewarding her with a mischievous grin of his own.

"So you are telling me that you have never brought another woman into this beautiful...private, and secluded oasis?" She said as she slowly walked behind the back of the bench trying to keep the space between them.

Robbs smile spread from ear to ear as he began to chase her around the bench, Mia didn't even recognize her own voice as a girlish giggle escaped her lips as she attempted to stay out of his reach, Robb quickly closed the gap between them swiftly wrapping an arm around her waist from behind drawing her close to him, her arms rested on his strong arm that was tightly wrapped around her waist. Robb nuzzled her neck with his nose as he bent his head down until his mouth was right next to her ear.

"The one and only woman I have ever brought here is the one who is in my arms right now, the woman who shall be my wife." He said as he slowly turned her around so that she was facing him. Their eyes locked for a split second before his lips came down to meet hers. He kissed her softly at first relishing at how soft and full her lips were. He felt her body lean into his as she parted her lips to allow him entry and he immediately deepened the kiss. In this moment he didn't need air, and she didn't need air, he didn't need anything but her and she didn't need anything but him. She brought her hands up and wrapped her arms around his neck returning his kiss with just as much fire. She felt his left arm tighten around her waist as his free hand came up to the back of her head holding her in place as if he was trying to taste every inch of her. Her left arm slacked and rested on his chest as her right hand reached up to entwine her hand into his aurburn curls at the nape of his neck. Robbs breathing hitched at her touch, and they broke their kiss to momentarily catch their breath as Robb again nuzzled her neck with his nose. She felt Robb breathe heavily at her neck before he softly tugged at her braid gently forcing her head backwards allowing him full access to her neck. She bit her lip to stifle the moan that threatened to escape; she was losing control of her body as she felt that unfamiliar ache happening again between her legs. His lips danced across her neck finally stopping to nibble on her ear causing her to let out the very moan that longed to leave her lips. She felt his lips form a smile against her skin as he continued his assault on her neck causing her to continue to run her free hand through his hair while the other wrapped around his muscular waist. This time it was Mia's turn as she took a handful of his curly hair and gently tugged until he finally removed his lips from her neck and allowed her to return the favor. Her head was in the crevice of his neck so it was easy for her to trail kisses all over him. This time it was Mia's turn to smile against his skin as she heard her name escape his lips. She removed her lips from his neck and allowed her hand to cup his cheek as her thumb lightly traced his lips. Robb softly kissed her thumb and wrapped both of his arms around her waist as she smiled affectionately at him wrapping her arms around him in return. She leaned her head on his chest as he first placed a kiss on top of her hair before leaning his cheek down to rest on top of her hair while breathing in the heavenly scent of lavender and lemon.

Then and there during this perfect moment where they held each other standing in their newly appointed special spot in the Godswood Robb made a silent promise to the Old Gods and the new that he would protect Mia from any threat, be it man, woman or beast. He had never had this feeling before but he knew that no woman could ever compare to His Star... his North Star Mia Lockhart, soon to be Stark.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mia and Alex sat on the railing in front of the shooting field as Jon and Robb attempted to teach Bran how to shoot. It was not going as planned as Bran was getting more and more frustrated that one he kept missing the target and two his brothers felt the situation so amusing that they openly laughed at him. This final time Bran threw his bow to the ground in frustration.

"Ughhhhh it's impossible!" he screamed as his brothers laughed at him yet again. Mia shook her head and frowned at them, realizing that they sometimes still behaved as the children that they were when they were all together 10 years ago.

"Oh grow up" she said rolling her eyes glaring between her brother and the elder stark boys all of whom were chuckling.

From the walkway above the shooting field Ned and Catelyn stood hand in hand observing the whole scene.

"Now tell me which one of you was a marksman at 10?" he said in defense of his frustrated little wolf.

Mia stepped forward from leaning on the rail behind Bran.

"I was Uncle" Ned smiled down at her and winked "Yes, yes _**you**_ were Star but can any of the knuckle heads laughing at Bran say the same?"

Alex rolled his eyes and in a mocking tone under his breath repeated "I was Uncle" Mia stuck her tongue out at her brother before stepping forward picking up the bow and handing it back to Bran. She put her fingers underneath his chin to make him look into her eyes. She spoke softly to him as she handed him back his bow and handed him a new arrow as she stood in front of Robb and Jon to block out their image.

"Try again, this time listen to me, tune out your brothers, and relax." Bran nodded his head and again took his stance to shoot.

"Widen your stance...bring your elbow down, relax your bow arm... She could feel Robb enter her personal space as he stepped closer to her from behind, Mia ignored him and continued to focus on Bran.

"Make sure your elbow is level with your nose." She could feel Robb breathing over her shoulder but still she continued, trying not to let him distract her.

"Steady your breathing, guide the arrow with your eyes, you will control where it lands." She felt Robb slide his arms around her waist and close the small distance between them. She paused for a moment as a smile crossed her lips, she refused to let him detour her as he bent his head down and placed a soft kiss in the crease of her neck as he began to slowly sway with her in his arms from side to side. She rested her arms on top of his and briefly closed her eyes as her smile widened but continued talking to Bran.

"Don't flinch, don't second guess yourself remain perfectly still. Look at the target you wish to hit and when you are ready let it go."

As soon as Mia said let it go Bran released his arrow hitting a perfect bulls-eye. Bran put his hands in the air and jumped for joy

"Did you see that? Father did you see that?! I hit the bulls-eye!" He ran to Mia, purposely pushing Robb away from her as he excitedly threw his arms around her waist.

"Thank you Mia!"

He then looked around Mia at his brothers shocked but amused faces and stuck his tongue out at them. This earned a hearty laugh from Mia

"Serves you right for teasing him instead of teaching him!"

"Would you look at that, in 1 attempt Mia did what you boys couldn't accomplish in how many sessions?" Catelyn said with a playful smile as her sons sulked at first being lightly reprimanded by Mia then their mother all in less than a blink of an eye.

Mia bent down to kiss Bran on his head "Now that you have one under your belt lets go for a second."

As Bran got into his stance and took aim an arrow went flying past his head hitting the target dead in the middle. The Elder Starks and the Lockhart siblings turned around to see who had shot the arrow and saw Arya with a wide toothy grin on her face.

"Shouldn't be so slow little brother!" she said as she dropped her bow and took off running as Bran took off in hot pursuit after his sister.

Mia looked up to see Sir Rodrick talking to her Uncle Ned. She watched as Sir Roderick nodded his agreement and walked away. Ned looked down over the walkway.

"I am taking Bran with me and I also want to take Aiden, there is a deserter and Aiden needs to learn the ways of the North."

Mia nodded "I will go make sure that he is ready Uncle" with that Mia turned and walked away towards where the boys had all converged.

As she was walking towards Aiden she was stopped by the Maester who handed her a note from a Raven that had arrived for her today. She looked at the sigil and for a moment was confused. It was the Lockhart family Sigil. She sighed heavily as she realized it must be from Elena. She looked up and saw her brothers standing a distance away talking to Sir Rodrick, who must be delivering the news. As the older boys all walked towards the stables she decided she would open the scroll once she got Aiden ready to go. She held the scroll tightly in her hand as she continued to walk towards her brother watching as he gazed towards the older boys who were headed to get their horses ready. She tapped him on his shoulder.

"Go on, you need to ready your horse, Uncle Ned is taking you with him. You have been in the South long enough, he is going to show you the ways of the North". Aiden nodded happily and turned to hurriedly ready his horse so that he would not be left behind.

Mia stood in the courtyard with Catelyn as they bid farewell to the men as they went off to handle the business of the deserter. Mia turned and walked with purpose towards her chambers determined to read the scroll and get on with the rest of her day. As she rounded the corner into her chambers she closed the door firmly behind her. Her hands started to get sweaty so she removed the scroll from one hand into the next and sat down on the bed facing the window. She looked at the scroll and traced her hand over the sigil. She couldn't shake the pit in the middle of her stomach that this was not going to end well.

She snapped the seal and read the letter. Her eyes wide in utter disbelief. Why did Elena hate her so much? Why even now that she was no longer in her presence did she feel the need to continually torture her and try to make her life unbearable? Her eyes glazed over with tears as she crumpled the scroll in her hand. She closed her eyes as she was dragged back into the darkness that she tried so hard to leave behind.

 _She had been standing in an X position for the past few days, exactly how many days she didn't know. Her clothes were in tatters and what was once the back of her dress clung to her back due to the amount of blood that had oozed through her open wounds. She knew these wounds would take much longer to heal, but then lately this was her new normal the minute she would begin to heal she would be thrown right back into chains, or anything else her step mother could dream up that would cause her more pain. The only thing to keep her company was the clink of the chains that were wrapped around her wrists and ankles that kept her in place. They dug into her skin now imprinting deep purple bruises on her skin. She knew it wouldn't be long until her wrists started to bleed as well. She heard the door creak open, she didn't make a sound as she heard footsteps walk through the doorway. There were no windows so the only light was the light that crept in through the open doorway behind her. She heard the legs of a chair scrape the floor and the sound of someone plopping themselves down on the chair. She heard another set of foot steps behind her, they were not as loud as the first and they were much slower. She waited until the person was directly in front of her before she lifted her head and opened her eyes. She was greeted by a piercing set of hateful green eyes._

" _You reek"_

 _Mia flexed her wrists in her chains "My apologies my Lady I would have made myself presentable but given my current predicament it seems that is an impossible task for me to be concerned with right now."_

" _Still defiant as ever I see." Elena seethed through clenched teeth._

" _What is it that I have ever done to you, for you to hate me so much that you would torture me...me! The daughter of your dead husband here in the dungeon as if I am a common criminal?"_

 _Elena walked to the wall in front of Mia and picked up the whip that was on the floor. Walking without a word behind her, she lifted the Whip into the air and brought it down swiftly across Mia's back simply answering in an even and icy tone between lashes._

" _He loved you more than me."_

Her eyes jolted open and she gasped for air, unconsciously arching her back in response to her memory. She felt as if she had the air knocked out of her, as if she were back in that room, back in chains, back with Elena...no... no, as the Gods as her witness she would never go back with her and she would never go South. She would throw herself from the nearest tower before either of those things happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bran and Aiden stood on in front of Jon, Robb and Alex. They watched as Ned unsheathed Ice asking the deserter if he had any last words. Jon leaned over to Bran "Don't look away, father will know."

Robb leaned forward and whispered to Aiden "You too Aiden."

Bran and Aiden watched as Ned beheaded the deserter, wiped off ice and re-sheathed his sword with the help of Theon, as Lord Yulin and Sir Rodrick looked on.

Alex placed a hand on Aiden and Bran's shoulder "You both did well."

Ned and Lord Yulin walked over to Aiden and Bran kneeling down to talk to them "Do you understand why I did it?"

Bran was the first to answer "Jon said that he was a deserter."

"Yes but do you understand why your father had to pass the sentence?" Lord Yulin asked

Both boys shook their heads no.

"The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword" Ned replied.

"What about the white walkers?" Aiden asked "Is it true?" Bran added.

Ned and Lord Yulin exchanged a glance before answering them. "The white walkers have been gone for thousands of years."

"But a mad man will see what he sees" Lord Yulin said as he patted both boys on their shoulders and turned with Ned to go mount their horses to head back to Winterfell.

Lord Yulin spotted Alex who was a bit further ahead riding with the stark boys, he called his grandson's name. Alex turned slightly and then motioned for them to go ahead without him as he waited for his grandfather to catch up to him. They both waited for Bran and Aiden to also ride a ways ahead of them before speaking.

"Have you told you sister your decision yet?"

"No I plan on letting her know when we get back to Winterfell."

Lord Yulin nodded a small smile crept onto his face "Have you sent word to Elena yet?"

Alex let out a small laugh "Now why would I do that? I actually want to make it back home in one piece, the last thing I need is an attempt on my life because she doesn't want to relinquish control."

"Well have you decided what you are going to do with her? You will be in for an uphill battle if she stays while you take over."

Alex smiled mischievously. "I have tossed around a few ideas in my head; none of them will make her particularly happy."

Lord Yulin let out a laugh "Good, couldn't happen to a better person! Now I want to tell you of my plans for Great Valley." Alex nodded as his grandfather explained what he wanted to do.

 **Winterfell**

Sansa found her mother exiting out of the kitchen. "Have you seen Mia? I haven't seen her since Father took all of the boys with him to sentence the deserter. I wanted her to help me with my archery before they return, but I can't find her."

Catelyn smiled and brushed a piece of stubborn red hair behind her daughters ear "Have you tried her bedchambers I believe I saw her headed that way when everyone left, but given that everyone has been gone for so long maybe she has since gone to the Godswood?"

"I checked the Godswood and she isn't there, I will give her bedchambers a try". With that Sansa promptly turned around and headed in that direction.

As they arrived in the courtyard Robb was quick to dismount his horse and hand off the reigns to one of the stable boys. He couldn't wait to show Mia what he brought back with him. He first saw his mother who was greeting Jon and Alex as his father was yet to make it through the gates. Jon had his direwolf whom he named Ghost and Aryas wolf in his arm. Alex held Sansa's wolf as his mother caressed the necks of each of the wolves fur. Robb looked around her hoping to see Mia. When he did not his mother smirked immediately reading his disappointment.

"Check her bedchamber Sansa was also looking for her a little while ago and I sent her in that direction. I have not yet seen Sansa again so I assume that she found her up there."

Robb bounded down the hallway followed by Jon and Alex who still held Ghost and Sansa's wolf in their arms, a silent Aiden and Bran, who has his newly named Summer in his arms were not far behind them.

As they hustled up the stairs and knocked on the door Robb heard his sisters voice answer. Confused by her tone he opened the door and his eyes met Sansa's. She was sitting with her arm draped around Mia's shoulders. Mia was looking out the window her hands balled so tightly into fists that her knuckles were white. Sansa looked at him with a tense and worried expression on her face. Aiden peaked around their bodies and immediately turned around and ran back to the courtyard.

"Mia...what's wrong?" Robb said as his voice filled with concern as he stepped fully into the room followed by Jon and Alex.

"I don't know how long she has been sitting here like this. The only thing she keeps saying is _What did I do to her_ , she won't tell me who her is, she only cries silently but she won't tell me why." Sansa said her own voice cracking with emotion. Alex's eyes were immediately drawn to his sisters pale knuckles. He walked around Robb quickly handing the wolf in his arms to Sansa before kneeling down in front of his sister.

"Mia, what is wrong?" he asked as he looked upon her tear stained face. He placed her balled fists into his own. When she didn't answer Rob passed his pup to Jon and sat down next to her.

He took his hand and gently wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"Mia please talk to us what is wrong, why are you crying?" Robb asked as he took his hand and gently turned her face so that she was looking at him. She opened her mouth to speak but seemed to think better of it, instead she turned her head back towards the window silently sobbing harder, tightening her hands even further. Alex could feel the edges of something brush along his palm, as he turned her hands over in his he noticed the edges of paper sticking out the sides of her fists. He gently pried her fingers open one by one and removed the scroll.

"Is this what upset you Mia?" Robb asked as he lightly stroked her cheek, he could feel her body start to tremble from her spot next to him. He looked up to Alex who was now standing prying the letter open gently taking care not to rip it to see what had upset his sister.

As he began reading it his eyes widened in anger. Robb could see the fire burning in his eyes.

"What is it Alex, why do you look like you are ready to murder someone with your bare hands?"

No one noticed that Lord Yulin had stepped into the doorway followed by Aiden as Alex began to read the letter out loud.

 _Mia,_

 _I hope you have enjoyed your respite over the past few weeks in Winterhell, as it may be shorter lived than I originally thought. I have spoken to my sister Cersei and she has expressed an interest in a match between you and the Crown Prince Joffrey. This is a much higher match than a match with the Starks. Yes I know you are aware that this was arranged between your father and Lord Stark well before I was married to him but even you must realize that this match to the future King is better for this family. Even if you don't realize it I do, and you will do as I say. I will be sending for you soon, so make sure you say your goodbyes as you will be coming home for a while before I send you South._

 _Elena_

Robb's blood boiled. How dare she break a betrothal that their parents have had in place since they were practically new born babes! He would not let her or anyone else come between him and Mia...not now. He stood up walking towards Alex snatching the letter to reread it hoping he had heard it wrong.

"She can't do this!" he seethed.

Lord Yulin walked fully into the room and sat down next to his granddaughter the minute that Robb stood up.

Alex looked up to see Aiden still standing in the doorway. "Aiden, you and Bran go downstairs."

Aiden groaned in annoyance. "I am young not stupid, I know my mother mistreats her, I know what type of person my mother is, and I know the type of people you and Mia are. Regardless of the fact that my mother's blood runs through my veins you and Mia have never treated me as if I was not your full blood brother. You treat me as if we share the same mother and father. I won't leave the room because you want to spare my feelings as my mother has never done either of you the same kindness that you bestow on her even now."

Alex smiled at his little brother.

Lord Yulin could only look at them with pride. Even though their father was not his blood son he loved their father as if he were, he respected him as a man, a Lord, a husband and a father and he knew that he would be proud of the way that his children took care of each other.

Sansa stood up and put her hand on Aiden's shoulder "Aiden would you please be so kind as to escort me downstairs?" Aiden pursed his lips together, he knew what was going on, but he looked at his sister who refused to look at anyone though her body shook with tremors. It was then he knew that his sister would shield him at all costs. She was the total opposite of his mother, Mia would never speak ill of her in his presence regardless of what she has done so he needed to leave so that they could fix whatever she had done. He nodded reluctantly and turned to walk out the room followed by Bran and Jon who placed Robb's pup on the floor before closing the door behind them.

As soon as she heard the door softly close behind them Mia looked at her brother "What did I ever do to her?" She said almost in a whisper as she tried to control her voice.

"You didn't do anything; you didn't do anything at all, you were a child." he said as he came forward sitting in the space previously occupied by Sansa wrapping his arms around her.

"That can't be true!" she said as she shrugged out of his embrace standing up to walk around the side of the bed. She was starting to feel smothered; she began to pace the floor.

"If it were true she wouldn't hate me so, she wouldn't take so much pleasure in torturing me!" she said as she tugged at the sleeves of her dress purposely showing them the still purple bruises that were on her wrists. They had started to heal and lighten in color but they were still very visible if they were not covered by her clothing.

Alex and Lord Yulin audibly gasped eyes widened in a mixture of sadness, anger, shame and regret as they did not know that Elena had escalated past her verbal tirades. Before anyone could speak Mia continued.

"It's one thing when I am in her presence but I am in Winterfell and she **STILL** finds a way to ruin everything!" she said as she began to uncontrollably sob. Alex got up to walk towards his sister but his grandfather put his hand on his arm to stop him.

Robb closed the distance between them and tightly wrapped his arms around her. He swallowed thickly forcing the anger he felt about the clear physical, and emotional trauma she had been subjected to, to subside before he spoke.

"I promise you I won't let her take you, you are safe here, with me, my family...your family. Winterfell has always been your home and it will continue to be...You will be my wife and the Lady of Winterfell. She can't break our betrothal and she will never be able to hurt you again." he said in a soft yet forceful voice, his mind racing as he reflected back on the conversation he and Lord Yulin had upon his arrival.

"You don't know her..."she began as she clutched the fur on his cloak and buried her head into his chest.

"No, listen to him" Alex began the anger still burning in his eyes. "She can't break this betrothal, only the Lord or Lady of House Lockhart can break the betrothal if it was necessary and since I am the head of House Lockhart, what she says on this matter means nothing! I was going to wait until dinner to tell you but now is as good of a time as any; I am not going back to be Jon Arryn's ward. I am going home to take my rightful place as Lord of Mountain Ridge." Mia opened her mouth to speak but Alex held up his hand and continued on seemingly reading her mind.

"Aiden will not go back to Jon Arryn either; we have both spent too much time in the south it is time we come home to the North. Aiden will either stay here with you as a ward of the Starks, or he will come with me back to Mountain Ridge."

Mia nodded for the first time feeling as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. With her brother taking his rightful place as Lord, Elena would have no say and no power in who she would marry and when. Mia smiled at her brother as he walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. His hand cupped her cheek as he spoke again. This time in a tone and volume that only he, Robb and Mia could hear.

"It is painfully clear that while I was away that you had to deal with unspeakable things at Elena's hands and I am sorry I could not protect you the way that I should have as an older brother, but I swear by the Gods old and new that she will never be able to hurt you again."

Mia nodded still not moving from Robb's embrace, until she felt something warm and furry rub against her leg. As she looked down Robb picked the pup up and took her hand in his leading her to the bed. Once Mia was seated on the edge of the bed he knelt before her and put the pup in her lap.

"And where did he come from?" she sniffled looking at Robb questioningly.

"After father sentenced the deserter on the way home we came across a dead direwolf and her 6 pups, 6 pups for 6 Stark children. Father allowed us to bring them back to Winterfell, each of us get one of them but we have to feed, and train them on our own. This one belongs to us. I named him Grey Wind."

Mia looked down into Grey winds eyes and stroked his fur. Curious she looked up at Robb who was still kneeling before her with a hand on either side of her.

"Tell me what made you choose him?" Robb smiled and blushed at the sentimental reason "His fur reminds me of the color of your eyes." She smiled in return still struggling to keep the lingering sobs at bay and continued to pet the pup that was now nuzzling his head further into her hands encouraging her to continue the affection.

"He seems to be a very good judge of character." Lord Yulin remarked.

"Grey Wind" she repeated..."I like the name, and I like him!" Robb picked up her hand and brought it to his lips placing feathery kisses to her palm. Grey wind whimpered at the removal of her hands. Robb chuckled.

"Clearly he has chosen his favorite" he smiled as he joined in petting their new wolf.

Alex and Lord Yulin made there way towards the door quietly deciding to give Mia and Robb some privacy. Before walking out the door Lord Yulin turned around one last time quietly watching his granddaughter interact with the dire wolf pup and Robb. He sighed in relief, seeing the way that Robb was able to comfort her made him feel even more confident about their betrothal. He smiled as he closed the door behind him leaving the two alone with their new pup.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The air was so thick Mia could barely breathe, she looked around but the fog was too dense for her to recognize where she was. The one thing she knew for certain was that she was not alone. She didn't know who or what was there with her but she felt their presence. The ground under her feet was sandy as if she was on a beach but she knew there were no such things in the North. She heard what sounded to be water sloshing around and waves crashing against the land surrounding her. She felt water pool around her feet and she took several quick steps back. Panic set in as the questions began to swirl in her head. Where was she? How did she get here? Where were her brothers? Where was Robb?

Mia breathed in slowly and deeply in an effort to try to even out her breathing. She heard a woman humming around her; the voice was floating in and out of her ears consuming her, she couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity she felt. "Whose there? Why am I here?" Mia asked in as steady of a voice as she could manage.

"perzys iksis isse aōha soul...dont nārhēdegon qilōni iksā" _Fire is in your soul...remember who you are._ It was a woman's voice but she knew not who it was coming from, what tongue it was the woman was speaking, or how she understood it.

"qilōni issi ao?" _Who are you?_ She said as she stepped forward turning her head towards the direction of the voice, squinting her eyes to try to see through the fog. Her hand immediately going to her side where her sword usually is, feeling nothing in its place except for the fabric of her nightgown she inwardly cursed. The realization just hitting her that she was not only unarmed but that she was speaking a language that she never remembered speaking before, and that it felt absolutely natural to her.

"ao jorrāelagon daor mīsagon aōla hen nyke ñuha jorrāelagon kesan dōrī ōdrikagon ao." _You need not defend yourself from me my love I will never hurt you._

This time the voice came from her left so Mia turned quickly in hopes of getting a glimpse of who the woman was, when she saw no one her fear was then replaced with an agitation that was laced with an underlying sound of confidence. She stood in place with her hands balled into fists, confused but steady "Reveal aōla, skoros gaomagon jaelā" _Reveal yourself, what do you want?_

The reply was proud "konīr iksis ñuha riña" _There is my girl._ Mia waited _, s_ he was not silent long before the woman unknown began to speak again. The reply came firmly yet softly.

"se kēlio sylutan naejot dīnagon hen aōha perzys, yn ziry zaltan naejot kostōba. īles mērī able naejot ruaka ziry. aderī kesā sōvegon hae adere hae se zokla kessa dakogon. gaomagon daor pāsagon lī qilōni pledge pōja egros naejot se zokla yn issi adere naejot brōzagon syt vīlībāzma, syt kessi sagon aōha vējes. dōrī nārhēdegon kesā va moriot sagon stronger hēnkirī than apart. bisa nyke kivio ao ñuha qēlos. . . dōrī nārhēdegon." _The lion tried to put out your fire, but it burned too strong. She was only able to dull it. Soon you will fly as fast as the wolf will run. Do not believe those who pledge their blade to the wolf but are quick to call for war, for they will be your doom. Never forget you will always be stronger together than apart. This I promise you my star...Never forget._ Mia felt a dainty soft hand caress her cheek before the fog quickly lifted leaving Mia standing on the beach alone. Suddenly she heard the blood curdling screech of a large animal. Mia looked up in the sky eyes wide unable to believe what she was seeing.

She jolted upright from her sleep, covered in sweat. Breathing heavily she desperately looked around her bedchambers, and felt the fur pelts that she was now entangled in. She sat this way for a few minutes before she untangled her body and swung her feet over the side of her bed, relief flooding through her when they touched the cool stone. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. She had never had a dream that felt so real. She washed her face from the basin next to her bed and pushed the dream out of her head. She needed to help her Aunt Cat with the finishing touches on Winterfell before the Royals and their caravan converged on them later today. Shortly after the Raven from Elena a second Raven arrived from Kings Landing - Jon Arryn had died and the King and the royal family were all headed to Winterfell and were stopping along the way to pick up Elena. There was much that needed to be done in preparation for the visit as it had also been decided by Robb and Alex that it would be better to push up the wedding, so for the past few weeks Mia was essentially Catelyn's shadow for preparation for the Royal visit and the wedding. It was not only a great way to learn how things worked at Winterfell but it also served to keep her occupied from thinking about being in such close quarters as her step mother. Mia quickly got ready and set out to go and find her Aunt Cat.

As she walked through the corridors she passed many workers of Winterfell busily making their way through the halls. They all acknowledged her with a warm smile, and she returned every one of them as they continued on their way. Mia found Catelyn breaking her fast and proceeded to sit down across from her.

"Good Morning Aunt Cat."

"Good Morning Mia" Catelyn responded with a smile. They shared a few more minutes of mindless banter about the minor details they still needed to get done for the day before settling into a comfortable silence with each other. Catelyn looked across the table at the young woman and her heart swelled knowing that Mia would be her daughter very soon, however though she was ecstatic about the notion she noticed that today Mia was much quieter than usual.

"Mia, darling what is on your mind?" Mia looked up at her giving her a small smile. Unsure if she should share what was actually troubling her. Sensing her hesitation Catelyn smiled at her,

"Come on out with it."

Mia sighed "Aunt Cat, I had the strangest dream last night. I dreamt of a woman that I could not see. She spoke to me in a language that I do not know but in the dream I was able to speak it fluently. She felt...familiar, the language felt familiar...it was the oddest sensation."

Catelyn looked at her curiously leaning her head to the side. "What did she say?"

Mia again became quiet. She looked down into her plate gazing at her barely touched food for a long time before looking up to meet Catelyn's patient gaze. "I don't remember everything but the last thing she said to me was dōrī nārhēdegon." Catelyn's eyes grew wide at recognition of the tongue in which Mia had spoken.

"Mia, do you know what that means?"

Mia closed her eyes and thought back on the words, how they sounded coming from the woman unknowns mouth and how they sounded when she said them. "It means never forget."

Catelyn looked at her and nodded "Yes, the language you are speaking is Valyrian. Do you remember who used to speak to you in Valyrian, do you remember who used to tell you that?"

Mia shook her head vehemently. "I have never spoken Valyrian before, I don't remember who spoke to me in that language, I have never even spoken it before today... how would I know how to speak it fluently, like I did in the dream or even just now?... How do I even know what I repeated was said accurately?!" she said near hysterics.

Catelyn arose from her place across the table and quickly walked to sit next to her. Taking Mia's smaller hands in hers she waited until Mia looked her in the eyes. "Mia, I learned that phrase from the same person you did."

She paused to let Mia calm down a bit before continuing "Your mother used to speak to you in Valyrian, you and your brother were speaking fluent Valyrian before your 4th name days."

"Are you sure? Why don't I remember?" Mia asked cocking her head to the side with tear glazed eyes.

"You were so young when your mother died of course you won't remember everything about her." Catelyn began, but Mia shook her head.

"Aunt Cat it's not just that, I can barely remember anything about my mother. I know of her what people tell me but why don't I remember her?!"

Catelyn paused for a moment, her heart breaking for the girl who sat in front of her. "That is clearly untrue or else you would not remember what those words meant, you wouldn't think that they were familiar if in your heart you did not know it to be so."

Catelyn stood up motioning for her to join her.

"Walk with me."

They walked out of the hall and down the walkway. There was a mild breeze that met them on the walkway it blew Catelyn's long red hair wildly about.

"Your mother Katara was by far one of the most amazing people I have ever known. She wasn't just beautiful but she was thoughtful, caring, extremely funny and she loved to make the people around her laugh. She was level headed in tough situations and so strong willed, sometimes too strong willed." Catelyn smiled and lightly laughed in spite of herself before continuing.

"I remember when your father first came to her and told her that they were to be betrothed, she told him that he could take his betrothal and shove it up his...well you know" Catelyn looked down before looking straight ahead a slight blush forming on her cheeks as Mia's eyes widened and she erupted in laughter.

"NO!" she screeched in amusement.

Catelyn threw her head back in laughter "Oh yes! A perfect lady your mother was not! but she never wanted to be perfect, she only wanted to be herself. That was what I admired about her the most is that she never changed to fit what other people expected her to be. She was who she was and she didn't apologize for it. She was confident, full of life and fierce." Catelyn said with a shake of her head as they came to a stop in the middle of the walkway. Catelyn closed her eyes and wallowed in the strong northern breeze as it blew through the courtyard.

"I remember shortly after arriving at Court I felt scared and alone, Elena and a few of her ladies were picking on me because I had not yet finished blooming - your mother the most beautiful one of all with her long wavy blonde hair and almond shaped gray eyes stood up to her and in no uncertain terms she told her that if she or any of her manish little ladies - her words not mine!" Catelyn said as she held up her hand in mock protest to Mia's delighted giggles "Bothered me again that they would answer to her, as you know your mother was an expert with a sword so suffice to say I never had another problem out of Elena again. From that moment on your mother and I were inseparable" She said as she hooked her arm in Mia's.

"One thing I bet you didn't know is that it took your father a very long time to win your mother over. She had very high standards when it came to men and she was not willing to bend for anyone. She refused any advances from southern men all together, she said and I quote she would rather throw herself from the highest tower in the red keep than marry a southern man." Mia smiled from ear to ear easily relating with that sentiment as Catelyn chuckled.

"She felt southern men were too weak, and to greedy. She wanted to remain in the North, but she wasn't going to settle for just any northern man. It took your father a while to get her to agree to marry him It was unheard of... Actually it still is unfathomable for a woman to marry solely because she chooses to. But your grandfather was not going to force her to marry someone she did not want to marry. By the time she agreed to wed your father she was so head over heels for him she would have said yes if he asked her to follow him across the narrow sea stark naked and on fire." She said as she shook her head with a smile. "They had the type of marriage that was once in a lifetime, everyone including me envied them for we knew that there life and marriage was genuine and based not out of obligation or necessity but out of pure unadulterated love and respect for one another."

Mia smiled sadly. "Aunt Cat do you know what I remember?...I remember father, his dark wavy hair, his piercing blue eyes, and broad shoulders; I remember the way his laugh echoed through the keep when he laughed a deep and hearty laugh from his stomach. I remember the way he looked so tall and handsome on his horse, The way he would chase me around the castle and tickle me, the way he would wrap me in a bear hug every time he would return from being away for more than a day and squeeze me until I thought I would burst, I remember he smelled of peppermint and ale" Her smile widened and she closed her eyes continuing to reminisce "How he would look up at the stars with me on a clear night, we would just sit there for the Gods know how long, many a time falling asleep on the terrace in my room looking at the stars. I remember all of that about my father but Aunt Cat for the life of me I can't remember my mother."

Mia hung her head in shame before opening her eyes looking at Catelyn with a pained expression on her face. "It has been so long since I remembered that detail of her blonde hair, I remember nothing of her facial features or how she smelled...the sound of her voice." she said as her own voice crackled with emotion "I wish I didn't need to be reminded of the person that she was so that I don't forget her...but I do... what type of a daughter am I that I can't remember my own mother?" This time Mia let her tears freely cascade down her face.

Catelyn reached out to Mia and brushed away her tears before putting her fingers under her chin to lift her face to meet her gaze "You have nothing to be ashamed of! You remember more than you think...your father sitting with you under the stars was a tradition that your mother started with you. She told me that she did it because she wanted you to know there was more than just Mountain Ridge She never wanted you to be afraid of the great unknown; she wanted you to be free to express yourself, to ask questions, to be as free as she was when she was growing up. You could never forget your mother, she is en-grained in you just as much as your father is. Now if you forget what she looks like all you have to do is look in the mirror. The only physical difference between you and your mother is your hair color. If you forget what she was like again just think about yourself, your sense of jest is just like her, she loved to make people around her laugh, and also just like you she is fiercely loyal to her family, and let's not forget the both of your need to not only wield a sword and shoot an arrow but the fact that you do it exponentially better than many a knight that I have seen is exactly like Katara."

Mia gave her a wide smile as Catelyn stepped closer to her. "My darling, you have the same fire burning in you as your mother and something in me tells me that part of that fire is your mothers smoldering temper. Though I hope that part stays dormant for as long as possible..." Catelyn said through a smile as Mia looked at her in mock offense.

"Your brothers on the other hand...the poor things inherited your father's quick temper." Catelyn said with a chuckle and a small shake of her head. "Trust me when I tell you, you are Katara's child through and through. You were born in the dead of winter but fire runs through your veins just like it ran through hers."

Catelyn wrapped her arms around Mia and hugged her tight. "She would be so proud of the woman that you are becoming." Mia nodded unable to speak past the lump in her throat. They stood that way for a while letting the breeze blow through them.

Mia slowly pulled away from her Aunt Cats embrace, and looked up into her eyes. "Thank you" she said as Catelyn kissed her forehead, pulling Mia's head to lie on her shoulder, wrapping her arms around her holding her close in a much needed motherly embrace. Neither of them noticed when Bran came barreling down the walkway from the tower at full speed until he was right in front of them breathing heavily.

"They are coming!" he said while pointing towards the road "I saw them from the tower!"

Catelyn admonished her young son "Bran! How many times have I told you not to climb! You promise me right now that you will not climb anymore!"

"Yes Mother...I promise" he said as he looked to the ground. Mia shook her head at Bran giving him a small smile and a kiss on the head as he continued to get scolded.

Catelyn was exasperated as her son looked up at Mia and blushed "What am I going to do with you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mia looked off in the distance towards the Kings road and suddenly felt a shiver go down her spine. She decided she would go and grab her cloak before heading to the courtyard for the presentation. She breathed in to calm her nerves. She needed to be on her toes, she knew that Elena would be none too pleased when she found out she was no longer in control, right or wrong that thought alone placed a small smile on her lips as she walked absentmindedly towards her room quickly opening her chest pulling out a light weight cloak with black fur around the neck. She walked out of her room quickly putting the cloak around her shoulders, hustling down the halls.

Everyone had not yet arrived but she did spot Jon. He smiled as she approached.

"Are you ready for this debachery?"

"I am as ready as I am ever going to get." She returned with a smile as he encircled her in a hug kissing her on top of his head.

"I see you met with the barber today, you look like a ten year old boy again." she said with a small chuckle as Jon feigned a scowl.

"Well you have my mother to thank for that, apparently we all had to shave and get our locks cut for this royal shit show."

Mia threw her head back in laughter as she cupped his face in her hands lightly moving her fingers in a tickling motion across his jaw line. Robb looked up from his conversation with the welder as he heard the laugh that made his heart skip a beat. He quickly wrapped up his conversation and began walking towards them. He arched his eyebrow as Jon placed a hand on Mia's back flicking her in the nose eliciting another laugh from Mia.

"Is there something that I should know?" he said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest with an arched eyebrow looking between the both of them. Jon and Mia exchanged a quick cheeky look before Jon pulled Mia closer wrapping both of his arms around her waist, as they both looked at Robb teasingly.

"We tried to fight it brother, but we can no longer hide our feelings for each other. We feel it only right that we come clean right now and tell you that we intend on marrying. We are sorry for any heartbreak this may cause you but we have to be honest, you are young and good looking we are sure you will bounce back from this and find someone to settle down with."

Jon could barely keep a straight face as Robb narrowed his eyes at the both of them, Mia and Jon both erupted into laughter as Robb scrunched his face into a scowl. Mia walked out of Jon's embrace up to Robb and standing on her tip toes she placed a quick soft kiss on his cheek. When he still refused to stop pouting she sighed, put a hand on either side of his face tipping his head forward to meet her gaze. She whispered so that only he could hear her.

"Robb do not be mad, it was only a jest, I came to Winterfell for you and only you never forget that." She said as she ran her fingers through his thick curly hair around his ears. "You will be my husband and I will be your wife." She looked into his eyes before placing a light kiss on his lips. This time as she pulled away the corners of his lips turned up in a smile and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him as Alex and Sansa approached joining Jon off to the side.

"I know, I trust you and my brother completely but I still did not like the thought of you being the wife of any other man except for me." He paused before adding "jest or no jest."

Mia shook her head and smiled at Robb "Foolish man."

Robb kissed her forehead allowing his lips to linger there for a moment, not caring that a crowd was beginning to form.

"Yes but I am your foolish man."

Alex nudged Jon as Mia turned around holding Robbs hand leading him back towards their brothers and sister.

"What's that all about?"

"Oh nothing much, Robb just got a little jealous when Jon told him I was getting married to him instead of to Robb" she responded with a shrug of her shoulders as she laced her fingers with Robb.

"Oh that's not scandalous at all" Alex said with a light chuckle as he looked at Jon who was still smiling.

"What can I say every now and then I have to keep my brother on his toes."

Robb scoffed, "Keeping me on my toes is practicing with sword, or going hunting, not telling me you are stealing my bride." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh stop it! I love Jon like a brother and nothing more, besides he is not my type." Mia said. Now it was Jons turn to scoff. "Well you're not..." She said pausing as everyone except for Jon laughed.

"You are too short for me anyway." He said as he adjusted his cloak around his neck. Mia removed her hand from Robb and crossed her arms in front of her cloak

"Oh is that so Stark?" she said a mischievous tone in her voice.

Jon turned up his mouth in small smile. "Yes it is Lockhart..." he paused as he tapped his chin with his fingers as he pretended to think thoughtfully

"You know I wonder who is taller you or the Lannister Imp"

Mia gasped at the insult, but Jon continued

"I guess we will see but either way the fact remains that not only are you too short for me, you talk too much, you are bossy and the way that the vein on the left side of your neck protrudes out when you breath is just...not at all attractive in a woman."

Mia's hand shot up to her neck "It does not!" she screeched as she looked around at all of the laughing faces around her. Robb struggled to keep his laughter in check as Mia shot daggers through him with her eyes.

"Don't listen to him love, he is only kidding" he said as he took his hand and ran it down her jawline "It only pops out part of the time, not all of the time." Robb said unable to contain his own laughter.

Mia pushed Robb away and turned her face joining in the laughter as the rest of the family joined them in the courtyard. Their laughter was interrupted as the trumpet sounded causing them to all get into the receiving line as the caravan came down the last few meters of the Kings road towards the open gates of Winterfell. Ned and Catelyn stood front and center with Lord Yulin next to Catelyn followed by Robb and Jon with Mia sandwiched in between the eldest stark brothers. Alex and Aiden were next followed by, Sansa, Bran, and Rickon. Catelyn looked down the line making sure everyone was accounted for smiling at her family until her eyes rested on Sansa and Bran. She looked around frantically.

"Where is Arya? Sansa where is your sister?"

"I went looking for her mother and I couldn't find her."

No sooner than Sansa finished her statement did Arya come running from the keep clad with a helmet on her head. Ned quickly stopped her chuckling as he removed the helmet from her hair. Catelyn went to smooth out her matted head of her hair but Arya expertly dodged her. She was quicker than her mother but wasn't quick enough to dodge Mia who stepped forward blocking her quickly running her fingers through her hair, smoothing it down making sure she looked proper and presentable. Mia looked down at Arya who looked up at her mischievously.

"You remember our deal you little shewolf." she said playfully tugging on the end of Arya's hair as she giggled in reply before running and taking her place in between Sansa and Bran.

"Thank you" Catelyn mouthed to Mia as the King was first to enter on his horse. Mia nodded towards her Aunt, a smile plastered on her face as she stepped back in line next to Robb who again grabbed her hand in his interlocking their fingers, as Ned bowed to the king prompting them all to do the same.

Mia heard the sound of footsteps followed by a long pause and a creaking noise, presumably the carriage door which was followed by daintier sounding footsteps. The next few moments were a daze as Mia's hair stood on the back of her neck. She was so distracted that she barely noticed that Robb half pulled her to her feet. When she did not look at him, he followed her gaze to a woman whose face was beautiful by definition but eyes were as cold as a wall of ice, if looks could kill Mia would be dead where she stood. From the way Mia froze next to him Robb knew immediately that she was Elena Lockhart. He squeezed her hand a little tighter in his, rubbing the back of hers with his thumbs. The movement was enough to pull her out of her trance and look at Robb. Looking into his eyes she immediately relaxed knowing that at least for the moment she was safe. She nodded her head and looked down the line in enough time to hear that Ned had just called the King fat much to the delight of his grace, who moved on to greet her grandfather.

The King pulled him into a hug "Lord Yulin, good to see you again, I am pleased that you stayed at Winterfell long enough for me to see you again. I wish you would come to court, what can I do to persuade you to make your way south?"

Mia inspected him quickly from head to toe, he was taller than she remembered, and a little rounder too but not as round as she had heard he had become. His eyes were warm, and his dark hair was peppered with many gray ones. Other than the smell of ale that seemed to seep from his pores he seemed not like the horror stories that she had heard from Elena as to the monster that he had become.

Lord Yulin laughed "Your grace I humbly apologize but I would rather have my eyes gouged out than to go south."

The King threw his head back and erupted into laughter "Ahh how refreshing, and all it took was a God awful trip to the north to finally have men speak to be honestly, one who called me fat and a second who would rather have his eyes gouged than be in my company in the south. I should be offended but I actually happen to understand and agree with both of your points." he said with another thunderous laugh as he again moved down the line, this time placing a hand on Robbs shoulder. He looked at Ned who had moved to stand by his side.

"Ned thank the Gods that your son looks nothing like you he takes after his mother." He said as he cocked his head towards where Catelyn stood.

Ned rolled his eyes at the insult but couldn't hide the smile on his face. Ned looked at Mia before speaking "Your grace you may remember Joran and Katara's daughter Mia."

The king's eyes roamed her face for a long moment before giving her a soft warm smile.

"By the Gods you are the spitting image of your mother, the exception being your father's raven colored hair, which is a Lockhart trait." He paused lost in thought for a moment. "Since your brothers have been in Kings Landing I have gotten to know them very well. I wish to get to know you as well Lady Mia."

Mia nodded her head in approval rewarding the King with a smile. "Very well your grace, but please call me Mia."

The king's smile widened "Very well Mia."

The King stepped over to Jon looking him over before speaking "This is a shame Ned... The Gods had no mercy when it came to this son; he has the misfortune of looking like you, depressed and brooding." He said through a smile as he patted Jon on his shoulder.

Jon gave a lopsided smiled while Robb and the rest of the Starks and Lockharts snickered. Ned again rolled his eyes, amused at the Kings jest.

He moved down towards Alex embracing him tightly before picking up Aiden in an embrace as well. "I am sorry that I was not here to comfort you when you received the news of Jon's passing, but I know you were in good hands with Ned. I have missed the both of you terribly since you have been gone, without you there is no one interested in hearing me retell my stories."

Ned leaned in to Alex "He means his lies" he whispered softly with a smile only loud enough for the King and Alex to hear. All of whom laughed as the King playfully pushed his longtime friend. There were only a handful of people who could take such liberties with The King, and Ned was the only one who was still alive to do so.

The King continued to move on down the line greeting each one of the stark children individually with the exception of Rickon who ran when the king got to close. This humored the King immensely as he watched Rickon run to Jon and Robb for protection.

"They all seem very close to each other." The King remarked to Ned as they stood off to the side. Gazing at his own children, Tommen and Myrcella who were both very much stuck to their mother's side even now as they stood on either side of her adjusting their clothes and smoothing their hair from the long trip North. His eyes found his eldest son, Prince Joffrey who looked utterly unimpressed with his surroundings. King Robert cringed, Joffrey was not an ideal son, but Robert still held a small amount of hope that he had some redeeming qualities that he had yet to see that could be used to mold him into a decent human being.

Ned patted his old friend on the back, bringing him out of his personal thoughts "They are, I am very proud of them, I know Joran would be."

The King nodded it still pained him that Joran was not here with them He considered Ned and Joran brothers more so than he did the two that were actually kin to him, he wished that all of their kids could share the closeness that the three of them had growing up.

He smiled tightly at Ned "Come I need to pay my respects. He turned to look at Lord Yulin "Lord Yulin, please join us."

"My Love surely the dead can wait, we have been travelling for such a long time, rest first before you venture to the crypts." The King ignored his wife as he continued walking with Ned at his side with Lord Yulin in tow.

Mia turned to Robb as her brother walked up behind her.

"I must go; I need to help your mother finish up a few things for the feast tonight."

Robb nodded releasing her hand as she turned to head into the keep; she had only taken a few steps before she heard her name being called. She stopped and turned around taken aback as she saw the Queen walking towards her. As she walked towards her, Mia could tell she was doing a quick assessment. Her gaze unnerved Mia but she gave the queen a small smile and a graceful courtesy as she stopped in front of her.

"Your grace."

"It truly is uncanny, your beauty has been greatly under exaggerated by my sister. I look forward to talking to you about your marriage prospects."

She didn't see them but she could feel her brother, Robb and Jon's gaze locked on her and the Queen.

"With all due respect your grace my marriage prospect has already been finalized. I am to marry Robb Stark."

Cersei looked at her and smiled, Mia couldn't help but wonder if smiling pained her as it looked like the smile did not come naturally to her.

The queens gaze was steady, demanding, intimidating even, but Mia refused to falter as she met Cerseis gaze."Hmmm I have heard differently, I must say I am inclined to believe my source, my sister. However we will see before this visit has ended who you shall be betrothed to by the time we leave. If I get my way, which I usually do you will be headed back with us to Kings landing to wed my Joffrey. Think about it my child, you can be so much more than just the Lady of Winterfell. You can be queen, you can wield more power than you ever could here in these God forsaken dead lands."

"Some may wish to be queen, but I do not your grace. Now if you will excuse me I have preparations to complete."

She quickly and gracefully knelt into another curtsy before taking her leave into the keep. She knew the Queen had her in her sites but this time it was different, she was different. This time she was more determined than ever not to become the prey of another Lioness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Cersei, her sister and her children were escorted to their chambers she replayed the conversation she had with Mia in her head. Her sister had said the girl looked exactly like her mother Katara but by the Gods even Cersei had to admit that she may be even more striking than her mother. She wasn't sure but she thought she saw a brief flash of anger in her eyes when they had spoken of her coming to Kings Landing. That also reminded her of Katara, but as quick as she thought she saw it, it disappeared so Cersei was not sure whether it actually happened or if the tiredness of the long trip was starting to affect her. As she began to get settled in her chambers her sister entered.

"I must say sister she is certain that she will marry this Stark boy."

"Yes well I was certain of a lot of things when I was her age as well. However I control House Lockhart so I determine who she will and won't marry, all you need to do is ensure the King does his part and makes sure he agrees that Joffrey is a better match than this Stark." Elena said as she reclined herself on the chaise in the guest chambers.

Cersei sat at her vanity and began to brush her hair "Sister he already does think it is a better match, shockingly enough he was delighted when I mentioned it to him however he has this absurd sense of loyalty to the Starks" she said as she sighed pausing with the brush still in her hand. "Upon hearing that she was betrothed to Ned Starks first born he wasn't exactly keen on breaking the betrothal. You know as I know the North is loyal to their own and it could be seen as a slight to one of the most powerful houses in the North. I do not have to tell you of the Norths loyalty to their own, you have been dealing with it for years. Mountain Ridge has yet to accept you."

Elena laughed as contempt dripped from her lips "Do you think I care if these God awful people accept me? No, it is not about acceptance it is about survival.."

The Queen looked at her sister through the mirror a touch of annoyance tracing through her eyes, as her sister seemed not to care of the delicacy that this situation was going to require.

"He doesn't want to start another war over another Northern girl! The last war of that nature ripped the 7 kingdoms apart."

Elena rolled her eyes at her sister's dramatics. "Regardless of the hurt feelings that may arise this match will solidify the crown for Joffrey and eventually unify the 7 kingdoms to have a Northern highborn as Queen in a Southern land sister."

Cersei tapped her brush in her hand. "This match is more than that; it will solidify House Lannister once again as the most powerful house in the 7 kingdoms. Between the 2 of us we will control the King and the Queen... but we need to tread quickly and lightly, the control of the 7 kingdoms depends on it."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter!"

A knight entered bowing his head "The King wishes to see you and Lady Lockhart in Lord Starks solar your grace." Cercsei nodded tossing her hair over her shoulder as she and her sister followed there escort.

Mia didn't expect to be summoned by the King this quickly. Her escort had offered to take her to the Solar but she sent him on his way as she already knew where she was going. She hesitated as she heard a heated conversation; she immediately recognized two of the voices. She could not make out the words, but there were a few other voices that she could not recognize also involved. She sighed before knocking lightly on the door but when the voices only grew louder she knocked again with a little more force behind it to get through the noise. It immediately grew silent behind the door and she heard her Uncles approval to enter.

As she opened the door her eyes first immediately went to her brother who was staring murderously at Elena. She couldn't remember a time when he had ever looked that angry. She then quickly looked to Robb who looked equally as irate as he stood with arms crossed across his chest the anger radiating off the both of them in waves. Her eyes then fell on the Queen and her step mother both of them looked determined as they stood closely together as if ready to wage war. Lastly her eyes settle on the King, her Uncle, and her grandfather, standing behind the desk. The King looked completely vexed, her Uncle Neds face reflecting his friends feelings. The only one who was unreadable was her grandfather.

Mia resisted the urge she felt to immediately go to her brother and Robbs side, instead she curtsied "Your grace, you summoned me."

The King breathed out heavily. "Yes Mia please come here."

She walked until she stood in front of the desk, ironically enough she was standing directly between her brother and Robb who seemed to be one faction and the Lannister women who seemed to be the enemy if she were to go based off of body language alone. She caught her brother's eye but was unable to read anything other than rage coursing through him. Before she could look to Robb her Uncle spoke.

"Star, I owe you an apology."

She furrowed her brow in confusion "An apology for what Uncle?"

"Clearly coming here has caused you to forget your manners and upbringing as you bring shame upon us by not remembering it is only proper to refer to him as Lord Stark." Elena reprimanded.

Ned shot Elena look of contempt. He cleared his throat as an attempt to mask the annoyance in his voice as he saw Mia blush from embarrassment.

"She has done no such disservice to her house or to me as I am exactly what she called me. There is no need for her to ever call me anything but Uncle regardless of who is in our presence." He slowly turned his head back around, his mind immediately wondering what exactly Mia had to deal with when she was alone with Elena with no one around. He made a note to find out.

"As I was saying I owe you an apology. The King has reminded me of a letter that your father sent to the both of us shortly after he remarried. He asked that should he pass before the time comes that we do for you what your grandfather did for your mother. He asked that we make sure that when you marry that you do so with the person of your choosing. When you came to Winterfell I did not ask you if this is what you wanted for you seemed to readjust and fit in so well, you seemed genuinely happy. I must apologize as I did not honor Joran's wishes when I should have. I should have asked you immediately, if I had we would not be in this peculiar situation."

Mia was stunned she stood silently for what seemed like a long time. She could only stare at her Uncle in confusion. Before she had a chance to collect her thoughts the King walked around the desk and stood at her side.

"Now we must ask you a few questions. We have been told by your step mother that she has terminated your betrothal to Robb and that you are free to be matched to the Crown Prince which is the match that she and my wife are requesting. Normally I would not balk at such a match, however I am being told from everyone else in the room that that is not accurate and that you are indeed betrothed to become a Stark. Based on your fathers request, that everyone in this room will honor" he added as he quickly scanned the room giving each person a pointed stare "You now have a choice to make."

Mia heard a scoff come from her step mother. She quickly looked at her and knew she was thoroughly annoyed by the entire situation. She was like a starved dog ready to pounce and Mia knew that it was only a matter of time before she exploded. For now Mia could not be bothered with her step mother she could not believe the magnitude of the decision that was just put into her hands. She looked up into the Kings eyes confusion swirling through her mind.

He put his hands on her shoulders as he stood directly in front of her "You and only you can tell me what you want my dear. Your choices are to keep your betrothal to Robb Stark, or undo your betrothal, and agree to become future Queen of Westeros by agreeing to marry my son Prince Joffrey Baratheon."

Ned rolled his eyes at the carrot Robert dangled in Mia's face "Come on Robert!"

The King smoothed the fabric of his jacket "What?! I know you want her to marry your son but by the Gods this is meant as no insult to your house or your son who seems like a fine lad but I want her to marry Joffrey!"

This time it was Lord Yulin's turn to roll his eyes "You're forgetting the third choice your grace."

The King cursed as he walked away from Mia.

Lord Yulin continued "Star, you can choose to not marry either one of them. You are free to marry when you are ready, to whom ever you choose, whenever you choose."

Robb felt like his heart was breaking in two. He knew what he wanted but he also knew that this wasn't just about him and if he loved her the way he thought he did that he would support her decision. He wouldn't hold her back, he sighed realizing that he could possibly lose the woman of his dreams, but he was determined to make sure she knew he would support whatever decision that she made.

"Mia You don't have to become my wife if you do not wish to. I know that you were not asked your opinion on any of this, as this has been the way of the world for centuries. However your father knew that you were destined not the average woman, he clearly wanted you to be free to make your own decisions. So please know that whatever decision you make I will feel no differently towards you than I do right now in this very moment."

Mia closed her eyes unable to look at him in return. Ned beamed with pride as he looked at his son, realizing he was willing to sacrifice his own happiness for the woman that he loved.

Cersei fought the urge to groan in annoyance love for anyone except your family was a useless emotion she learned that very early on in her marriage, but her sister had far less self-control.

"By the Gods! I don't understand why we are allowing this child to make this choice on her own; her father spoiled her to no end and because of that she doesn't understand that this choice is a reflection on her house, on her family and on the people of Mountain Ridge."

"Enough!" the King yelled.

"Ned and I made a promise to her father to make sure that this is her choice and by the God's we are going to make sure that it is. I am confident enough to believe that Joran's daughter knows that this is most likely the most important decision of her life."

He again placed his hand on Mia's shoulder "Listen to me, I promise you that whatever choice you make there will be no retribution." he said as he shot a warning glance towards his wife and her sister. "I may be a bit disappointed if you do not choose Joffrey as I would love to have you in Kings landing as a part of my family, but I promise you disappointment would be the extent of it."

The solar was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Everyone was silent they waited for Mia to respond. Elena looked at her sister urging her act.

Cersei thought quickly, she had to right this ship before she lost all control. "My King, you are asking her to make this monumental decision with everyone staring at her, it must be a little overwhelming for her, how about we let her think on it and give us her answer tomorrow."

King Robert and Ned nodded in agreement. As everyone began to make their way towards the door Mia snapped out of her shocked daze.

"You are most kind my Queen, but I don't need to think about this any further, I know what it is I want to do" Mia said as she looked the King in his eyes. Alex turned to look at his sister as she spoke. For the first time during this entire conversation his eyes were soft, but Robb was frozen in place as he closed his eyes steeling himself against the possible rejection.

"I know that some want me to become Queen and that in itself is an immense honor and privilege"

Cersei and Elena smiled as she continued.

"But I do not wish to become Queen; I wish to become a Stark, Robb Starks wife."

Robb let out the breath that he did not know he was holding replaying her last words over in his head, _I wish to become a Stark. Robb Stark's wife_ he opened his eyes restraining himself from taking her in his arms in front of everyone in the room. Alex smacked him on the shoulder letting out a relieved breath of his own, smiling from ear to ear as Ned and Lord Yulin exchanged pleased and relieved glances. From their position behind the King the Lannister sisters seethed from the sting of defeat.

"Seven Hells!" the King cursed as he let out a small laugh placing his hands on his hips "Are you sure?! Do you not want to think about it until tomorrow?" he asked as he received a sharp stare from Ned.

Mia laughed as she watched the brief interaction. "Your grace, even if I thought about it and gave you my decision tomorrow the result would still be the same. I am as sure about this decision as I have ever been of anything in my entire life."

The King took her hands bringing them to his royal lips to kiss them briefly before looking at Ned and in a joyful voice declaring.

"Well you heard her; I guess we are set to have a Lockart/Stark wedding after all! We shall celebrate at the feast tonight!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mia quickly left the solar making the turn into her bedchambers. She knew he was not far behind her so she left her door ajar and walked into her room to stand by the fire. She unraveled her braid and allowed her hair to flow freely pausing ever so slightly when she heard the sound of footsteps as he entered her bedchamber. She heard the door close softly and turned slowly as the footsteps came further into her chambers.

She smiled widely as Robb quickly closed the distance between the two of them wrapping his arms around her waist lifting her up into a hug. Her feet dangled in the air as she burrowed her face into the crook of his neck inhaling his scent. They stayed that way in silence until he slowly lowered her to the ground, gently pulling away from her so he could place his hands on either side of her face stroking her cheeks with his thumbs while he allowed the rest of his fingers to lightly brush against her hair that fell around her face and her shoulders.

"Are you happy?" he said in an unsure tone.

Mia's smile never faltered as she nodded her head yes. "Robb, I meant everything that I said in your fathers solar I don't want any other man except for you."

Robb immediately lowered his head bringing his lips crashing down on top of hers in a hungry kiss that she immediately reciprocated. He broke the kiss abruptly still holding her face in his hands as if he were scared to let her go.

"By the Gods, I think I am the luckiest man alive!"

Mia removed one of his hands from her face and kissed his palm as she nuzzled her face into his hand relishing every moment.

"I believe that may the smartest thing you have ever said Stark."

Robb's eyes gleamed as he looked into the beautiful eyes of his soon to be wife. He was over the moon. He lowered his head so that his forehead rested on top of hers. He moved to sit on the trunk that rested at the foot of her bed pulling her down into his lap. He let his left arm wrap around her waist pulling her closer to him, while his right hand rested on her outer thigh holding her in place as Mia locked her arms around his neck.

"I owe you an apology, I did to you exactly what your father was trying to avoid."

Mia had confusion written all over her face. "What do you mean?"

"When Alex and I decided it was best to push up the wedding I never asked you if that is what you wanted, I made a decision that I thought was best and expected you to go along with it." He paused to run his fingers along her jaw.

"I never want to make you feel as if you cannot speak to me or as if what you think or feel doesn't matter. So not only do I apologize for not including you on such an important decision, but I make a promise to you here and now that I will never do that again. We will be equals in every sense of the word, if there is a decision to be made that will affect us we will make it together."

Mia rewarded Robb with a smile. "If I had any doubt about my decision to marry you, you just confirmed that I made the right choice."

Robb smiled before leaning close to her ear "Well, let me confirm something else for you my love" he whispered with desire as he widened his legs allowing Mia's bottom to sit at an angle between them as her legs rested together over his right leg. He nuzzled the left side of her face as he used his index finger to trace the other side of her face. He brought his head up briefly before lowering his face to hers crushing their lips together. He nibbled her bottom lip lightly, requesting permission to enter her mouth by licking the crease where her lips met. Parting her lips to grant his request, his tongue expertly slipped inside of her mouth slowly and methodically tasting the inside of her. She moaned against his lips choosing to ignore the fact that at her current body angle she was completely at his mercy. She untangled her arms from around his neck to allow her fingers to grip his auburn curls that hovered at his neck.

The bulge in his pants swelled, Robb needed to feed the burning urge that coursed through his body to taste, and feel every part of her. Mia's eyes fluttered furiously as she was giving in to her own burning desire to completely succumb to Robb and their growing carnal urges. Mia's breath caught in her chest at the combination of Robb's lips moving mercilessly on her neck, the warm moisture growing in her mound, and the feeling of his ever growing member pushing against her thigh. She felt one of his hands move up from her waist purposely entangling in her long soft hair as he held her head in place. His right hand traveled up the front of her dress until it rested on her breast, he palmed it gently in his hand as she arched her back moaning in response to his touch.

"My wolf..." she breathed breathlessly into the air as he continued to taste her exposed skin. Moving along the side of her face he smiled against her jawline.

"Yes my love" he whispered in her ear as he paused, taking a moment to lift his head to memorize her facial features. His smile spread as his eyes met hers, immediately recognizing the look of desire that burned in her eyes as it was the same fire that burned in his. She bit her lip sheepishly quickly closing her eyes.

They sighed in unison as he placed a lingering kiss on her forehead, removing his hand from her breast as they both silently agreed in that moment that the honor for their families outweighed the need they both felt to bed each other in this heated moment of passion.

Mia put his face between her hands gently bringing his face down to meet hers kissing him softly on the lips.

"Soon my love, I will be yours in every way very soon" She cooed. Robb moved his free hand to support her neck lightly massaging her there as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. He only broke eye contact to place a quick kiss on her nose before shaking his head.

"No my love" he whispered before he proceeded to kiss her slow and with purpose effectively taking her breath away. "Very soon we will belong to each other."

Mia bit her lip in an effort to keep herself from reclaiming his lips with her own. She slowly nodded her head in agreement as she tried to regain her wits about her. She desperately wanted to stay in his arms but knowing the longer she stayed in her current position the harder it would be to separate from him, she lifted her legs from their propped position on his leg and swung her feet over the side of the trunk, shifting herself into a perfectly upright position. She unknowingly rubbed her backside against the still impossibly enlarged swell in his trousers in the process eliciting a soft groan from her betrothed. She paused turning her head over her shoulder to wink at him once she realized what she had done; quickly moving to sit next to him she wrapped one arm around his back resting it on his side while allowing her free hand to rest across his body on his left shoulder. Curling her knees at an angle to her side, she cuddled against the right side of his body. Robb rested the top of his head on hers allowing his hand to run up and down her spin. She sighed in contentment at the motion of his hands.

"Tell me my wolf... if I had chosen not to marry you would you have really have let me go?"

Robb was silent for a while before responding, but he never ceased the motion of his hand. "Yes I would have let you go, it would have broken my heart... but I would have let you go. I never want to be the source of your pain, if it would have made you unhappy staying here with me, marrying me, bearing my children I would gladly let you go so that you could find your happiness."

Mia lifted her head and looking intently at him, thanked the Gods that he was an even better man than she could have ever dreamed possible.

"You are a wonderful man Robb, a foolish man for thinking that I would ever want to marry that self-involved twit Joffrey, or leave your side in the hopes of finding someone better. But a good and honorable man none the less."

Robb let out a chuckle as she laid her head back on his shoulder, Robb wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her as close as possible without actually having her in his lap. He bent his head to meet hers deeply inhaling the smell of the lavender oil that she used on her hair. He couldn't wait to be able to do this for the rest of his life.

"That may be the truth, but I am your foolish man" he said reinforcing the very words he said to her earlier that very day. He hooked his finger and placed it under her chin so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"I am yours, from this day forth" he said as he traced his thumb lightly across her lips. She kissed his thumb watching him intently as he stared at her lips longingly. He started to close the small distance between their lips when there was a knock at her door.

"Seven Hells" Robb muttered under his breath as Mia softly giggled at his frustration. "We could always ignore whoever it is" he said with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

Whoever was on the other side of the door was not giving up easily as they knocked again, this time harder than before. Mia motioned for him to go open the door as he sighed in exasperation kissing her on the tip of her nose before doing as he was bid.

Sansa came bounding through the door with 2 gowns in hand. "Why are you scowling big brother? And what took you so long to answer the bloody door?"

"Well I was trying to have some alone time with Mia but then you arrived...refusing to be ignored."

Sansa rolled her eyes while Mia laughed at their exchange.

"You can have all of the alone time you want once you are married, for now stop hogging her." She said as she pinched his arm. Robb opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Mia.

"Sans what do you have in your arms?" she said as she got up from her seat on the trunk. Sansa beamed as she laid the 2 gowns on her bed.

"I hope you don't have a dress picked out for the feast, I made something for you and I want you to wear it tonight. I also hope you don't mind but after we bathe I was hoping that we can get ready together, you have been extremely busy with mother getting everything ready and I haven't had much time to spend with you other than our archery lessons."

Mia smiled at her friend "First I do not have a dress picked out for tonight, and yes I would love to get ready with you!"

Sansa squealed in delight "This will be just like when we were younger! I cannot wait" she wrapped her arms around Mia excitedly, before turning around and heading for the door. She turned her head yelling behind her "I am going to leave these in your chambers while I go and grab a few more things that I need for tonight. I will be right back."

Mia walked up and wrapped her arms around Robbs waist, "Don't look so glum my wolf, Sans is right." She paused smiling mischievously as her hands traveled painfully slowly from his waist, and up his chest until reaching their final destination around his neck, "Once we are married you will have me all to yourself."

Robb smiled down at her the desire he felt a short time ago quickly rising back to the forefront.

"Well if that is the case can we get married tonight?" he asked with an equally mischievous grin. Mia erupted into laughter as she swatted at his chest.

"Get out of here you impatient beast, I have to start getting ready for dinner, I will meet you in the hall once Sansa and I have finished."

Robb bowed playfully before turning to take his leave "Your wish is my command."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mia was sitting on the edge of her bed in her robe; she had finished her bath shortly before Sansa had arrived to finish getting ready. Now as she took a closer look at the gowns that were laid out on the bed, she smiled knowing immediately which one was made for her. She traced her fingers over the intricate combined sigil of the Starks wolf howling at the Lockhart eagle in the center of the waist of the gown. It was positioned perfectly and would look like the buckle of a belt if she were wearing one. Sansa looked up from her seat at the vanity seeing the smile on her face.

"Do you really like it?" she asked questioningly.

"Do you really have to ask me that, I would have assumed that you knew from the smile that hasn't left my face that I absolutely love it! Your work is impeccable Sans, it has only gotten better with time" she said as she ran her hand gently along the lace sleeves.

She tightened the belt of her robe as she moved next to Sansa, gently removing the brush from her hand; she smiled as she moved to stand behind her brushing Sansa's fiery red mane until it was completely dry. Satisfied that Sansa's hair was ready for the next step, Mia began parting and twisting pieces and sections slowly creating a beautiful chignon that sat in the middle of her head, choosing to leave the rest to flow around her shoulders and down her back. Mia smiled as Sansa eyed herself in the mirror. Smiling she rose from the vanity motioning for Mia to take a seat as she returned the favor and began to brush her hair in the same manner that Mia had done for her.

"Mia – tell me, did you really turn down a chance to be Queen of the 7 kingdoms?"

"Yes"

"Why? I remember when we were children we used to dream of being Queen of the land, we infuriated our brothers because we made them call us 'Your Grace', and if they did not we refused to answer them. Our parents indulged us as well infuriating them even more because they refused to end our fantasy." She giggled fondly at the memory.

"Well I seem to remember one of us wanted to be Queen more than the other. I was content pretending I was the first woman who had been knighted by the King. I only ever pretended to be a Queen because you made me!" She said as she pointed an accusatory finger at Sansa who opened her mouth in shock. Pausing for a brief second she cocked her head to the side before a small smirk formed on her lips.

"There could be some truth to what you speak..." She replied as she took a section of Mia's hair from below her temple and braided it into a long braid. Once she was finished braiding that section of hair she wrapped it up so that it lay flat on her hairline, she continued laying the braid around her temple lifting Mia's hair in her free hand wrapping the braid under her hair, effectively giving her a braided crown. She tucked the end into the braided crown around the temple and the top of the crown of her head, before releasing the rest of Mia's hair allowing it to flow freely down her back. Sansa tucked away any unruly strands before stepping back to sit on the bed allowing Mia to smooth her hands over her hair smiling in satisfaction at the end result.

Sansa reclined onto her side on Mia's bed propping her head into her hand as her loose hair cascaded forward. "Tell me, do you not think you would make a good queen?" pausing momentarily as a mischievous smirk spread upon her lips.

"Orrrrr" she drawled out as she caught Mia's eye in the reflection of the vanity, earning herself a suspicious glare from her ravened hair friend "Is it that you could not bear to be married to anyone other than your one true love?" she said with a shake of her hair and a smile on her face, as she clutched her heart with her free hand. "One who just happens to be my eldest brother with looks of a Tully and honor of a Stark?"

Mia could not hide the deep crimson blush that appeared on her cheeks. "I have never seriously given any thought to being a queen. It is not something that I can say I have ever really wanted; a queen should want to be a queen and serve the realm. I only want to serve the interests of the North."

Sansa nodded acknowledging her answer but continued to stare intently at her as she arched her eyebrow waiting for the second half of her question to be answered. Mia looked at her feigning confusion as the blush returned to her cheeks.

"What Sans!? I answered your question."

"No you only answered half of my question!" she laughed

"I can't believe you expect me to answer that!" Mia scoffed

"Well I do so out with it!" Sansa laughed as she sat up on the bed

Mia arched an eyebrow at her before answering thoughtfully "A lady will never kiss and tell" she said with a shrug of her shoulders the crimson on her cheeks growing even darker.

"Lucky for me you are no lady!" Sansa replied "now out with it!" She said as she burst into laughter. Mia looked at her as if offended before bursting into her own fit of laughter.

They were laughing so hard they didn't hear the soft knock on the door or hear as Catelyn entered the room, she smiled at the sight in front of her.

"My, my this is just like old times, me coming to see what is taking you two so long, you two in here cackling like a bunch of little hens. The feast is getting ready to begin, come on finish getting ready before your father sends the guard out after all of us." She said playfully swatting both girls as they scurried to grab their gowns and finish changing. Catelyn assisted Sansa with hers as Mia went behind the changing partition.

Catelyn stepped back after finally tying the last of the laces on the back of Sansa's dress. She smiled in admiration looking at her beautiful daughter who was truly a vision in her deep purple scoop neck gown with a fitted bodice, and long fitted sleeves with gold embroidery under and along the bust, that also flowed along the sleeves of the arms.

Sansa looked at herself in the mirror satisfied with her over all look, turning quickly back towards her mother who still had yet to be able to find her own words. Sansa took a few steps towards the partition.

"Mia, hurry I want to see how you look in your dress"

"Though your sewing skills have grown, clearly the Gods have done nothing to expand your patience." She said as she leaned her head over the side of her partition further testing her friend's lack of patience.

Sansa smiled back at her friend "Are you going to keep us waiting or are you going to let me see my masterpiece?"

Not even a second later Mia stepped from behind the partition wearing an ice blue gown. The bodice was fitted to her body accentuating her small waist. Instead of the same ice blue fabric extending from the bodice of her gown that would adorn her shoulders and form sleeves down her arms, her creamy flesh was covered by a single layer of pale grey lace in a cap sleeve design that extended down her arms forming fitted sleeves.

Sansa and Catelyn gasped in unison. Mia looked at her Aunt and Sansa unsure of what that gasp meant. Recognizing the look of panic starting to rise on her cheeks Catelyn stepped forward shaking her head.

"Mia, you look like sheer..."

"Perfection" Sansa finished as she smiled closing the gap to embrace her. Mia's face immediately relaxed as Sansa stepped back and allowed her to look at herself in the mirror. Mia again could not stop herself from running her fingers across the sigil that sat in the middle of her gown low on her waist.

"Well I can't take all of the credit, Sansa this gown that you have created is nothing short of brilliant."

"Come girls, I would love to admire how beautiful you both are however we can no longer keep the King and the Lords waiting" she said as she shooed them both out of the door and down the hall, happily watching them intently as they walked in front of her excitedly trading compliments back and forth.

They made it all the way to the hall doors all three as happy as they had ever been. None of them noticed her glaring at them as she approached from the opposite end of the walkway.

"Lady Stark"

Sansa and Catelyn looked up not recognizing the voice, while Mia froze in place cursing the Gods.

Catelyn gave her a brief nod of the head giving her a guarded tight lipped smile "Lady Lockhart"

Elena gave an attempt at a warm smile as she diverted her attention to Sansa, "My you are a beauty; the color of your gown suits you."

Sansa smiled cautiously at Elena mistrusting her immediately for a multitude of reasons, the most important being the way that Mia currently stood as still as a statue barely breathing next to her which was the opposite of their behavior a brief moment ago. Feeling a need to protect her she linked her arm into Mia's as Catelyn came around the empty side of her so that Mia stood safely in-between them.

"You are to kind Lady Lockhart, I made it myself"

"You are a very gifted young lady."

"Again my lady you are to kind."

Satisfied with the exchange Elena moved her gaze back to Catelyn.

"If you ladies would excuse us I would like to have a word with my step daughter."

Catelyn balked at the idea. "Lady Lockhart you will have more than enough time to speak with Mia another time, we are all late for the feast and I know that my son is probably growing impatient as I told him quite a while ago I would bring Mia and Sansa downstairs to join everyone."

Elena's eyes flashed a shade darker and Mia knew that her step mother was growing weary of the false pleasantries. Catelyn also noticed the darkening of her eyes but refused to be swayed as she straightened her shoulders and took a step forward as if shielding Mia from Elena's gaze.

"Well since they are to be married he will have all the time in the world to be in her company... that is until he gets bored with her and decides the whores in the brothel are much better company."

Sansa gasped and Catelyn's blood boiled as her voice rose in anger "How dare you-"

"Aunt Cat" Mia began as she placed her free hand on her aunt's arm to interrupt her, this was turning into a game of Lioness vs Wolf and she had to stop this before it could go any further.

"Please excuse my step mother's crude language, please go inside, this will only take a moment." Mia caught Catelyn's eye pleading silently with her to go inside.

"I will give you a few moments, but don't be long" she said as she brought Mia's face close to her dropping a kiss on her forehead. She shot Elena a look of warning before taking Sansa's hand and guiding her through the hall doors. Mia waited before the doors were closed behind them before turning to face Elena who wasted no time getting to the point.

"Did you enjoy all of the confusion that you created today?"

She knew she was flirting with danger but she did not care."You mean the confusion that you and your sister the Queen started?"

Elena's eyes flashed with anger as she took a few steps narrowing the amount of space that was between the two of them. "You purposely made a decision that you knew I did not agree with...you can't possibly think that your defiance is going to go unpunished."

Mia lifted her head an air of confidence surrounding her that Elena had never seen before, and it infuriated her. For the first time since they met she was neither nervous, nor afraid of the woman who had terrorized her for as long as she had known her.

"I no longer care what you think. You have mistreated me for long enough and I will stand for it no longer. I am no longer available for your amusement or to be a part of your master plan to rule the 7 kingdoms. You will figure out a way to rule the 7 kingdoms without me for I am no longer a concern of yours!" Mia said as satisfaction coursed through her. She confidently turned to walk towards the hall doors when Elena forcefully grabbed her arm. Mia knew that Elena was beyond furious, or else she would never have grabbed her out in the open where someone could easily see what she was doing.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, you ungrateful spoiled, little whore." She said through clenched teeth.

Mia didn't even flinch at the tight grip that Elena had on her arm. She was sure this encounter would leave a bruise but she could care less. She leaned into Elena and smirked which caused her step mother to lose the small bit of self-control she had left as she raised her free hand in a motion to strike her. As she was bringing her hand barreling down towards her face Mia unexpectedly grabbed her wrist with her free hand, her gray eyes ablaze with rage as they stood deadlocked.

"From the moment we met you have tried to turn me into someone that you could control, someone devoid of any feelings other than the ones you deemed appropriate... and I must say you almost succeeded, I thank the Gods that I am not the same scared little girl that you terrorized in Mountain Ridge. I was reminded that perzys iksis isse ñuha soul se ñuha perzys kostagon jikagon iā kēlio naejot zȳha morghon" _Fire is in my soul, and_ _my fire can send a lion to its death._ So listen to me very closely step mother. This will be the last time that you ever attempt to put your hands on me. This will be the last time that I allow you or anyone else to put another bruise on my body!"

She tossed Elena's wrist from her hand as she paused just long enough to allow the depth of their encounter to sink in. She wrenched her arm out of her step mothers grip, and took a few steps back from her giving Elena one last pointed glare before turning on her heels and disappearing through the great hall doors. Leaving Elena standing there, alone, stunned, and seething in silence.

Elena didn't need to understand everything that Mia said, to realize that she was rapidly loosing the control she once had over her, and she needed to rectify that immediately before the girl was to far gone. The fact that after all of these years that she dared to speak that whores Valyrian language to her, of all people not only further enraged her but was proof enough that she needed to act fast to turn the tables back in her favor.

Mia stood with her back to the hall doors scanning the room for the one face she longed to see more than any other. She saw him speaking to his parents at the head table. Her Aunts focus immediately drifted from her son to her, causing Robb and her uncle to follow her gaze. At the sight of her Catelyn sighed in relief as Robb immediately made his way from the head table meeting her halfway. He looked at her worriedly placing his hands on her shoulders quickly assessing her from head to toe before leaning close to her ear so that only she could hear him.

"Are you okay?"

Mia nodded slightly stepping back so he could look at her in the eye. She knew only so much affection would be deemed appropriate before their marriage among people who were not family. She quickly looked around making sure no one was listening.

"I am fine my love, I will explain this and everything else to you tonight after the feast."

A look of worry flashed across Robb's features. "She didn't convince you to change your mind did she?

"No never!" Mia took a step closer to him knowing that she could not stay this close to him for too long. She tilted her head up towards his ear to make sure that he was the only one who would hear her.

"They would have to drag me from Winterfell kicking and screaming and even that wouldn't be enough to keep me from you." He brought his hand up to caress her face with the back of his hand smiling down at her before growing serious "I would kill any man who dared to try to take you from me" She nodded knowing that he meant every word.

The Kings boisterous voice interrupted their private conversation.

"It is just like a woman to keep the men waiting."

Mia looked up at him as he winked at her, in return she gave him a mesmerizing smile as she bowed gracefully "Your grace please forgive my lateness."

"Think nothing of it, this feast is for you and the Young wolf. Tonight we toast to your impending marriage!" with that the King rose from his seat and raised his goblet as the rest of the Lords and Ladies did the same.

"May your lives be filled with happiness, good fortune, and many healthy babes!" he said as the crowd erupted into a raucous cheer of agreement.

Robb looked to her smiling never breaking their stride as he led her to their table placing her in-between her brother and himself, with Sansa sitting directly across from her and Jon sitting directly across from Robb.

Alex leaned over kissing her on the cheek before placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Sansa tells us that you had a run in with Elena"

"Yes, I did"

Jon was the next to fire off a question. "How bad was it?"

"It was typical Elena, but I would rather not talk about this right now, I have let Elena, and what she does, thinks, or feels control me for long enough. It is time I take my life back and right now I want to enjoy the feast, I want to enjoy the company of my family and my future husband. I will fill you in on what happened tomorrow."

When no one answered she rolled her eyes in slight exasperation. "I will fill you ALL in together at one time tomorrow." At that all of the elder Starks and her brother nodded agreeing to drop the subject for now, it happened to be in the nick of time as Arya, Bran, and Aiden came running over in excitement pushing their way into spots on either side of Mia. Given that there were only two open spots Arya and Bran fought over the side that was occupied by Robb with Arya winning due to her quickly shoving her little brother out of the way before climbing into the space between the couple. Robb groaned in frustration as Mia laughed at him mouthing over their heads.

"Be patient."

Jamie had been watching the entire exchange intently from the shadows, he almost stepped in when he saw his sister getting ready to strike Mia but he stopped in his tracks when she blocked the assault on her own. He walked up behind her watching her stew in her anger. He startled her as he touched her shoulder from behind, before he revealed himself by coming completely into her line of vision.

"By the Gods I wish you would stop doing that Jamie, I hated it when we were younger and I still hate it now." Jamie shrugged his shoulders as he offered her a smug smile.

"She is right you know."

Elena scoffed she didn't even bother asking him who he was referring to, her brother had a knack for hearing conversations that were none of his business "Right about what?"

"She is not the same child you tormented while at Mountain Ridge." He extended his arm as she placed her hand in it, both of them walking in unison through the hall doors into the feast.

Elena dramatically rolled her eyes, she was not in the mood to discuss this or anything else with her brother, "What you call torment, I call discipline."

Jamie inwardly cringed, he had never been a witness to her abuse but he heard the rumors. Rumors that he had always hoped were not true but after watching their interaction tonight he knew that they were indeed. He escorted his sister to her seat at the head table next to Cersei before taking his leave. He was able to catch a glimpse of the Stark and Lockhart children sitting together laughing. He smiled in spite of himself as he saw the glances that Mia and Robb shared between each other when they thought no one was looking. He turned and looked at his sisters who were already in deep conversation before stealing one more glance towards Robb and Mia. He sighed wondering if the couple was strong enough to with stand the retribution that he knew was coming their way. He didn't know what they were planning but he knew that whatever it was his sisters had not given up on their plan to make Mia Joffrey's wife.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Robb awakened to the sound of her light breathing, he gingerly moved a piece of hair from her face before wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer to his frame. He pressed his face to her hair inhaling the lavender oil she uses before snuggling his face deeper into the crook of her neck. They had fallen asleep on the fur rug on the floor at the end of her bed, their heads propped on Grey wind as they used him for a soft place to lay there heads. Between their ever growing and naturally warm dire wolf and the blazing fire burning at the end of their feet they had been warm and content falling into an easy exhausted slumber. He lifted his head from her neck gazing upon Mia's face as she slept. Watching as the flames from the fire bounced along her features, he sighed contently as he placed his head back down on his sleeping wolf.

He could not stop thinking about last night.

 ***Flashback***

 _Robb and Mia had excused themselves from the feast late into the evening using the excuse that they were taking their younger siblings to bed. Catelyn had been grateful for the help and though she knew that was not the only reason why they wanted to make their leave she said nothing as she watched as Robb lifted a sleeping Aiden in his arms, and Mia picked up a sleeping Rickon. Arya wrapped her arm around Brans waist and held his arm with her free hand keeping him from falling over from exhaustion. Catelyn smiled deciding to leave them be watching as the pack walked out of the hall. Robb's lips turned up into a small smile as he looked at Mia, their excuse was quite plausible as Rickon and Aiden had fallen asleep with their heads leaning on the table for support, while Bran was struggling to keep his eyes open as his head would dip forward just to shoot straight up again frantically looking around to see if anyone had seen him doze off. Arya was the only one who was still awake but they made her exit the feast with them anyway. She was ready and willing to put up a fight but Mia reminded her that they still had training in the morning, so with that Arya was more than willing to grab onto Bran and follow them out of the great hall._

 _After they had tucked them all into bed they made their way to the courtyard releasing Grey wind from his own personal hell – his kennel in the stables to accompany them back to Mia's chamber. They chose to let Grey wind walk in-between them so that they would not walk to close to each other. This would make it easier to fight the urge they had to walk hand in hand in case they were seen by any of their guests. They were watchful that no one was around as they both slipped into her chamber doors. Robb was the last one inside so he locked the door behind himself as Grey wind made himself comfortable on the ground at the foot of the bed. Once inside he wasted no time pulling Mia into his arms, an affection that she happily returned by wrapping his arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. He bent his head down kissing her on the head allowing his lips to linger there as he spoke._

 _"I must say I fear I have been remiss in my duties as your betrothed, I cannot recall if I have told you how stunning you look tonight?" he could feel her smile spread against his chest as he leaned back ever so slightly leaving one hand on the small of her back as he bent his fingers to place them under her chin, tilting her head to look up at him._

 _"Easily the most beautiful woman in not only the North but in all of the 7 kingdoms."_

 _"My wolf you may be a little biased." She giggled, as the light from the moon shined through the window and danced in her eyes. Robb shrugged in response his smile never leaving his face as he continued on._

 _"Should not every man feel that his wife is the most beautiful woman in the 7 kingdoms?"_

 _Her eyes twinkled with mischief "They should, however I am not your wife yet" she teased as she stepped out of his embrace reaching up to first unwind her braid from around her head before making quick work of undoing her tresses, letting her hair cascade around her shoulders._

 _Robb's brow creased, realizing what she had said and how it had been the reason for that worrisome look, she motioned for him to come to her as she sat on the ground in front of the fire with her knees beneath her, Robb obliged and sat on the left of her leaning his back up against Grey wind._

 _She looked at him intently for a moment, she was about to share things with him that she had never shared with anyone, not even her brother. She sighed heavily wondering where she would begin. She closed her eyes and said a quick and silent prayer to the Gods that this conversation would not change anything between them. Sensing her hesitance Robb reached up and softly stroked her cheek. She exhaled slowly leaning into his hand before opening her eyes._

 _She tilted her head slightly as she offered a small nervous smile. "I promised I would explain everything to you later and well it seems that later is now, I saw you and your parents talking at the head table when I walked in did she tell you anything about our encounter with Elena?"_

 _Robb nodded allowing his hand to drop as he sat up straighter on the floor. "She told us about her crude remark about a brothel and that she didn't want to leave you alone with her. She doesn't trust her, she said she never has. When you walked in she was in the middle of saying some not so lady like things about her." He admitted slowly, "I don't think I have ever heard my mother utter as many insults the way she did today towards your stepmother."_

 _Mia laughed lightly, "Given that Aunt Cat is quite possibly one of the most proper of any of the Ladies I have ever known I would have loved to be present for that conversation."_

 _Robb returned her smile before letting out a laugh of his own "I must say it was quite interesting to hear, if the situation hadn't of been so worrisome, I may have even laughed at the vulgar things my mother was saying."_

 _Mia's smile faded as she nodded slowly knowing the longer she prolonged this conversation the more difficult it would become._

 _"Well after I convinced Aunt Cat to go inside, Elena immediately blamed me for embarrassing her for refusing to choose Joffrey. She then launched into her usual tirade of names before she grabbed my arm, and tried to slap me."_

 _Robb sat silent as a statue, he felt the anger rising in his blood at hearing how she was treated in their home, but he did not speak fearing that his reaction would make Mia wish she had never confided in him._

 _"I caught her hand and told her that she would never put her hands on me again." Robb nodded slowly, as Mia paused, thinking carefully how he would word his next question._

 _"You said again. What do you mean? What did she do to you in Mountain Ridge?"_

 _Mia turned her body and looked into the fire. She was not sure if she would be able to finish recounting her childhood if she looked at him directly. Robb fought the urge to move closer to her allowing her space so that she could tell him at her own pace._

 _"At first it started with verbal insults, she would call me stupid, or tell me that I looked just like my mother, but the way she said it wasn't meant as a compliment, it was always said with such annoyance, such malice. She used to pinch me on my arms so hard it would leave bruises. Eventually she escalated to locking me away in a room; she would say it was a room more suitable for someone like me." She paused as she let out a small laugh devoid of any humor._

 _"The room had no windows; there was no light, only a bed, and a chamber pot. I would only know what time of day it was based on the food that was brought to me, that is if I was brought anything to eat at all. There were times where I wouldn't eat the entire time I was locked in the room." She stopped taking a moment to slide all of her hair over her left shoulder. She lowered her head slightly letting her hair fall to completely cover her face from his line of vision. He saw her raise her hand from her lap to her face discreetly wiping her eyes as she tried to hide her tears from him. He leaned forward tucking her hair behind her ear, gently wiping the stray tear that ran down her cheek before returning his hand to his lap, "You do not have to hide your tears from me Mia; you never have to hide anything from me."_

 _"By the Gods Robb I really don't know why I am sniveling, I haven't even gotten to the worst of it." she said as she reached up quickly wiping her tears away. He had a way of making her feel completely at ease. Though now that she thought about it when he wasn't teasing her when they were children she always felt comfortable around him, she turned to look at him now trying to see if she could gage what he was thinking. As if on que_

 _"What do you want to ask me?" he said quietly never dropping her gaze._

 _"You first, I can tell in your eyes that you are fighting with yourself about asking me something, ask me I don't want any secrets between us."_

 _Robb paused for a moment as he tried to find the right words for what he wanted to say "Where was your father, why didn't he stop this? The man I knew would never let anyone harm his children least of all his daughter, you were his pride and joy, dare I even say his favorite, though if you tell your brother I said that I will deny it as he likes to think that he was your father's favorite."_

 _Mia rolled her wet rimmed eyes._

 _"Of course he thinks he is father's favorite, he fancies himself as everyone's favorite" she chuckled, before answering "Father didn't know, when it first started she would say things when he wasn't around, and because he traveled a lot and would frequently take Alex with him she had ample opportunity." She closed her eyes and raised her head up to the ceiling "I remember 1 time when he came to say goodbye to me in my chambers I cried hysterically...he asked me so many questions trying to figure out the source of my misery, it puzzled him to no end, as I would swear everything was alright but I would beg him to stay home."_

 _Mia's voice caught so she paused as she tried to regain her composure. "I begged him not to leave me alone." She said as she tried to talk past the lump in her throat._

 _"Why didn't you tell him, you had to of known he would have put a stop to it."_

 _She dropped her head to look at the floor as she fidgeted with her hands in her lap. "Yes he would have, but he seemed content with his marriage," she shrugged "Not to mention they had Aiden not long after they were married so I thought they were happy. Before she married my father I had been told about how heartbroken he was after the loss of my mother and stillborn brother. When Elena arrived I thought she was what he needed, I didn't want my father to be alone, I wanted him to be happy and I didn't want to be the cause for him losing any of that."_

 _Robb nodded accepting the answer "What about your brother? Did he know what was happening to you?"_

 _"I kept it from everyone, Father, Alex, my grandparents, your father, your mother" she said turning her head to look him in the eye. "Everyone, I didn't want to risk them getting hurt. Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat wrote to me separately after father died, each time they asked me if we were being treated properly, I don't think they really trusted her alone with us...but I couldn't tell anyone the truth no matter how many times I was asked I could never tell." she said as she fiercely shook her head, and wrapped her arms around her body._

 _"You see Rhayna, one of my favorite ladies saw some bruising on my arms once as she was helping me change, she asked me what happened and I lied and told her it was nothing, that I got them while I was practicing the sword. She didn't believe me, I could tell from the way she looked at me she didn't believe a word I had said. A few days later I had a new lady, and when I asked where Rhayna had gone and why she was not attending me I was told that Rhayna asked questions that were none of her concern and because of that concern she now had pressing family matters to attend to. When I inquired about her family to a trusted pastry cook that worked in the kitchens he told me that all of her family except her baby brother had died in a fire a day after she inquired about my well-being, though her brother survived he had been badly burned and required someone tending to him at all time. At that moment I made a promise to myself to not get anyone else involved if I could avoid it. I never let anyone get close enough to me to see anything else ever again no matter what. I never wanted anyone to get hurt or to die trying to protect me. I was determined that I couldn't let Elena harm my family or anyone else I cared about so I stayed silent for fear of what she would do to them."_

 _Robbs insides were turning into knots, and he wanted to hit something, but he remained silent as he stared at Mia who had grown eerily still next to him. He said nothing as she sighed and stood to her feet, he began to stand up with her but she held her hand up to stop him motioning for him to remain seated._

 _She looked at him for a long moment the pain in her eyes more than enough to break Robbs heart into a million pieces. He wanted to reach out to her and pull her into his arms but he restrained himself and opted to give her a small encouraging smile._

 _"Once my father died, Elena grew more vicious. She escalated, it was no longer just verbal or locking me in a dark room she began to physically beat me. She would leave bruises all over my body; she would hit me with her fists, or with whatever object she had within her reach. She would even go so far as to allow her favorite sworn knight to beat me."_

 _Robb sucked in a sharp breath, and balled his hands into fists so tightly that his knuckles were slowly turning a ghostly white, his anger was rising and he was slowly losing control as Mia explained all of the horrible things that Elena had done to her._

 _"The bruises were always able to be covered by my gown, that was always the golden rule when I was struck, it could never be somewhere that could be seen and it was never, ever in the face." She said as she shook her head from side to side as she involuntarily ran her fingers up and down her neck._

 _"For a while the beatings were enough for her, but then she grew tired of hitting me with her fists and other objects, she wanted to inflict a more..." Mia paused searching for the right word "permanent type of pain." She began to undo the tie on the back of her gown._

 _Robb watched as she completely removing the Satin tie that was looped into her dress that kept the back closed. She slowly pulled one arm at a time out of the lace sleeves of her gown and clutched it with both of her hands holding it tightly to her bust. Her shoulders and her arms were exposed from the front, as she extended a tentative hand to Robb motioning for him to stand. She placed her free hand on his chest; pausing slightly to work up the courage to finish what she had started. He could feel her hand shaking, so he placed his own hand over hers squeezing it lightly. She looked up at him with a mix of hesitation and fear running through her eyes. She slowly turned around so that her back was facing him as she again made sure that her hair was swept over her shoulder revealing her exposed bare back as her gown hung wide open. As soon as she removed her hair she heard Robb release a low gasp, she shut her eyes and bit her lip as she forced herself to stand perfectly still; she felt his fingers touch the healed cuts on her back. The cuts that were once bloody and oozing had healed completely and now looked like a garden of welts. She remained painfully still as she felt him trace every scar on her back. His hand paused as his attention was momentarily drawn to her left arm where he saw the beginning of a bruise forming on her upper arm. He immediately made the connection that, that was from the altercation with Elena before the feast and his blood curdled with rage._

 _Mia silently cried not because the scars still caused her physically pain, but because part of her still could not shake the feeling of being unworthy and unclean, but through her tears she forced herself to explain how they came to be._

 _"She would chain me up by my arms and legs in the dungeons. She would beat me with the whip..." Mia sniffled unable to disguise the emotions that were bubbling to the surface. "When she grew tired, she would allow her sworn knight to use the whip as well." The lump in her throat grew larger and became lodged in place; she paused to collect her bearings._

 _"Once I had made her so angry that while I was chained up she ripped off all of my clothes...she made me stand there naked...they took turns whipping me, I had lashes on my back, my bo...bottom," she stammered, her voice barely audible "On my legs...and as if that wasn't enough degradation..." her voice cracked as she forced herself to try and continue "she allowed him to see me in a way that only my husband should see, she allowed him to..."_

 _Her voice drifted off as her head hung forward her emotions fully taking over as her body shook with each sob. Robb could no longer stand it, he quickly walked around her so that they were facing each other and pulled her into his arms one arm wrapping around her waist touching her bare skin while the other hand wrapped around her shoulders again touching her bare skin holding her close to him as the sobs wracked her small frame. Grey wind walked over to where they were standing and nudged her legs with his head whimpering at hearing her in such distress. She continued to sob into Robb's chest, crying until she felt like she could cry no more. As the last remaining tears trickled down her cheeks her heart filled with dread as she slowly lifted her head, she still had more that she needed to tell him. She looked up into his eyes expecting to see pity, and regret but instead she saw the same softness he always had in his eyes when they were together. She cringed and slightly recoiled from his embrace knowing that would all probably change as soon as she told him what else happened._

 _"He never...had me" she explained slowly "He touched me, here" she said motioning to her breast as she looked away from him closing her eyes silently willing herself to finish_

 _"And he touched..he touched me with his hands, between my legs, but it was as if Elena realized immediately what could happen, and the damage that could be done and she stopped him before... before he had me."_

 _Mia exhaled and turned her head to face him looking up into his eyes, she had no idea what he was thinking so she asked the 1 question that hung over her head, the 1 question she dreaded hearing the answer to, with her voice barely above a whisper._

 _"What are you thinking Robb? I know this may considerably change things for you and I would understand if they did." She moved to completely extract herself from his embrace but Robbs arms kept her firmly in place._

 _"How in seven hells can you be standing in front of me wondering if the hell that you have gone through changes anything for me..." He drawled out_

 _"It changes nothing other than increase the urge that I have to protect you and make you happy." He removed his hand that was draped over her shoulder and brought it up to caress her face. "Do not ever second guess what you mean to me." He took his hand and traced his finger along her hairline, "You are safe here, you are loved here, my parents and siblings dote on you, and to be honest sometimes I think Sansa and Arya love you more than they do me."_

 _At this Mia gave him a small smile. He looked her in the eyes as he brought both of his hands to rest on either side of her face refusing to let her look away from his gaze. "That vile woman may have left battle scars on your body but she did not damage your mind or your heart, she could also never change the way I feel about you. Mia Lockhart, I loved you when we were children...I love you now... and I will love you until I take my last breath, you are the only woman that has or ever will hold my heart."_

 _A smile appeared through the tears that were again running freely down her face and over his hands. She started to throw her arms around his neck but she felt the gown start to slip in her grip; her cheeks grew a deep shade of red as she quickly turned away from Robb and grabbed her night shift from the edge of her bed before disappearing behind her changing screen. She quickly wiggled out of her gown and pulled her nightshift on over her head as Robb took a seat on her fur rug. When she emerged from behind the changing screen she placed her gown gingerly on the bed before grabbing her robe from her chaise tying the belt tightly around her waist joining Robb on the floor. She curled into his body as he put his arm around her waist holding her securely to his side. They both leaned back onto Grey wolf who had once again curled up behind them as they rested their heads on the dire wolfs body. Mia felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders as she and Robb fell into a comfortable silence with Robb rubbing circles with his hand along the small of her back._

 _"Robb, tell me one more time." She whispered_

 _"My love I will tell you every day for the rest of our lives that I love you and only you Mia." Her heart skipped a beat as she draped her arm over his chest and onto his shoulder snuggling further against his chest, both of them giving in to the overwhelming feeling of exhaustion that took over their bodies, finally succumbing to sleep with the roaring fire at their feet and Grey wind as their pillow entangled in each other's arms._

 ***End of Flashback***

He still could not wrap his mind around everything that Mia had told him. He had meant it when he said his feelings hadn't changed towards Mia in the least. He had no other desire than to spend the rest of his days growing old with her, having children with her and running Winterfell and the North with her by his side every step of the way. He could not control his body's involuntary reaction of tightening around her at the thought of how she had been treated prior to coming to Winterfell. He looked down and saw a small smile spread across her lips as he traced her facial features with his fingers ever so lightly before placing a soft kiss to her lips. He closed his own eyes in an attempt to enjoy the fleeting moments of the darkness that remained when he was stirred by the talking sleeping beauty in his arms. He listened intently to see if she would say anything else and when she did he realized she was speaking Valyrian much like she used to with Alex when they were children. Mia again grew silent as Robb watched her for a few more moments before he closed his eyes, securing his arms around her once more before quickly drifting off into his own slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

She looked at her brooding husband and gave a small smile, he had been unusually quiet since they had retired to their chambers for the night, she knew he had a lot on his mind, the main issue being that the King had probably finally asked the question that he had made him travel a full moon to ask in person. She knew that this is not what Ned wanted but she knew he more than likely would not refuse his childhood friend. She put her brush down on the vanity and watched him through the mirror as he continued to mindlessly shuffle his papers. Ned had a complicated relationship with Robert through the years, and with that relationship came an immense sense of loyalty, pair that loyalty and his legendary Stark honor and he could not refuse. Those attributes were a few of the things that she had grown to admire most about him, however now in this particular situation they both seemed like more of a hindrance. She was hoping that her opinion could sway her husbands loyalty and outweigh his honor, she had her doubts but she was determined that she was not going down without a fight.

"He has asked you to be the hand." she said more as a fact than as a question.

He sighed before rubbing his hands tiredly along his face.

"Aye he did."

"Did you give him your answer?"

"I told him I would have to talk it over with you first."

Catelyn was still hesitant but was thankful for this small favor. "Does this mean that there is a chance that you will turn him down?"

Ned gave her a sad smile, Catelyn starred back at him blankly knowing full well what that look meant, the hope that she held mere moments ago began to disappear in front of her eyes. She tried to keep her tone even but she couldn't hide the hurt that she felt in the depths of her soul as the realization that her husband was leaving her once again flooded through her.

"Then what are we even discussing this for? It is clear you have already made your decision, never mind the fact that I don't want you to go to Kings Landing."

Ned opened his mouth to interject but Catelyn refused to be interrupted.

"Since you have decided to accept the position of being the hand of the King and head south let me remind you of what you will be missing here in the North. Bran and Rickon will grow without your presence, without your guidance, without you teaching them as you have taught our two oldest sons, and what about Robb and Jon hm? They need you to continue helping them become the men they are meant to be, they are who they are right now as a credit to you Ned, and the things you have taught them, but they still have many things yet to learn. Yes they are older and Robb is getting married soon, but the fact remains that they both still need their father. I can't teach them how to be a man that is your responsibility Ned!" her voice cracked as she said his name so she paused long enough to get her emotions in check; she needed him to hear her, she needed for what she was saying to sink in.

"My wish is that you would stay here, not just for our 4 sons but for our 2 daughters one of which we won't have with us to much longer, we have put it off for a while now but it is time that we begin a search for a suitable husband for Sansa and possibly Arya as well but that is something that we need to decide together. I can't do that with you living in Kings Landing." She stood from the vanity and sat in the chair next to Ned, raising her hand to caress his face gently.

Ned turned his face to kiss the palm of her hand, continuing to hold her hand in his "What would you suggest I do Cat, he needs a hand and I am the only one he can trust, this is not something that I want to do, you have to know that Cat." Frustrated at his response Cat snatched her hand from his grasp.

"What would I suggest you do? I would suggest you tell him no, I would suggest you tell him to find another hand, if you truly don't want to do this then tell him no, and if you don't want to make any of those suggestions, then I will!" She said as she slammed her hand on the table.

"I cannot do that Cat, you know I can't, and neither can you. You know full well that a King takes what he wants."

"You are no longer his to take!" Catelyn huffed in exasperation before getting up and pacing the floor before abruptly turning around to face him as her eyes blazed with anger "You belong to the North! You belong to your family, **OUR** family! I won't lose you because Robert realizes he is all alone in a lion's den. Let that be his problem! No I will not lose you to him or to their treachery!" She continued to pace before turning her back on Ned as she wrapped her arms around her waist in an attempt to comfort herself. She heard his chair skid against the stone on the floor and felt him walk up behind her. He slowly turned her so that she was facing him. He kissed her forehead before pulling back to stare into her eyes, running his hands up and down her arms.

"Make no mistake Cat you will never lose me, I love you and our family more than anyone and anything"

"Then prove it and stay." She said with tears in her eyes.

Ned pulled Cat to his body as be began to rock them back and forth. He kissed the top of her fiery red hair. "I can't and you know that."

Catelyn groaned and tried to release herself from Ned's embrace but he wouldn't budge. After a few more futile attempts to remove herself from him she gave up and buried her face into his chest.

They stayed that way for a long time before Catelyn finally spoke.

"You Starks and your damned honor."

Ned chuckled softly.

"I thought my honor is one of the things you loved about me?"

"Not in this instant... When do you leave?" She said as she tightened her grip around his waist.

"After the wedding, when Robert and the Royal caravan leave so shall I." She buried her face into his chest inhaling deeply as she pushed their impending separation to the back of her mind. Ned released her from his embrace just long enough to grab her hand in his leading her to bed. They remained in comfortable silence as Catelyn rested her head on Ned's chest as he wrapped his arm around her holding her close.

"You will be so far away, too far for us or you to make frequent visits."

"Aye, but we will write each other often and we can always meet at Riverrun."

Cat nodded her head in agreement "Meeting at Riverrun is a good compromise" she agreed.

Ned smiled as he raised her face to meet his and kissed her on the lips, staring at her for a moment reluctant to bring up the next topic. His resolve to bring it up was weakening so he knew he needed to do this quickly.

"When I was talking to Robert today he mentioned his desire that we join our houses, he suggested that we betroth Joffrey to Sansa."

Catelyn nearly exploded "Is he mad?! Better yet are you!?" she screamed as she pushed of off his chest and sat straight up in bed.

"No Ned, No! I am already losing you to the south I refuse to lose my daughter to the south as well and especially not to that...that spoiled little simpleton that they call a crown prince. I will not allow it!" she said as she furiously shook her head. Before she continued to get herself wound up Ned put a hand up to silence her.

"I had a feeling you would feel that way so I proposed another option to Robert that would still give the desired result of joining our houses."

Catelyn narrowed her eyes at him, "What is it?"

Ned gave his wife a lopsided smile "I proposed marrying Myrcella to Bran, she is a little older than he is but then again you were a little older than me when we were married and we eventually worked out." He said mischievously as Cat playfully swatted his chest before resuming her position and laying her head back down on his chest.

"I assume that Myrcella would be brought here to Winterfell a few moons before the wedding once she and Bran are closer to be wed?"

"I haven't worked out the details with Robert yet but yes that is safe to assume, she seems like a nice enough girl, hopefully her mother doesn't get her hooks into her to deep before she is to be sent here to marry Bran."

"Well, for one I am shocked that this is even being entertained as Bran will have no title unless something happens to Robb and Jon" Catelyn shuddered at that thought before continuing "I would have thought that the queen would want her only daughter to marry someone that could give her at least that much since she would no longer be a princess."

"Well it is clear that Roberts priorities are on making sure that his daughter is well taken care of, he knows that a title could mean nothing if she is not with someone who will protect her and give her a good life. He knows that she would have that here."

Catelyn nodded in silent agreement.

"Then it is settled, we will turn down the offer to marry Joffrey to Sansa, but we will accept the offer for Bran to Myrcella?"

"Yes it is settled."

They kissed each other goodnight as Ned held his wife close both quickly dozing off. They were awakened from their slumber by the frantic pounding on their chamber doors.

Ned jumped out of bed to see who was there as Catelyn quickly climbed out of bed and swung her robe around her shoulders. Ned barely got the door open all the way before Robb came running through the doorway looking erratic and disheveled.

"Son what is wrong?"

"I can't wake her, she is gasping for air as if she can't breathe, I can't wake her... I tried but I can't wake her, hurry!" he said as he took his father by the arm and began to pull him out of the room.

Ned calmly removed his arm from his sons grasp and placed his hands on Robb's shoulders "Calm down, calm down"

"No, there is no time to be calm, something is wrong, she can't breathe!" he shouted

"Who can't you wake son, who can't breathe?" Ned asked as a chill ran down his spine.

Robb was on the verge of hysterics as he ran his hands roughly through his tangled head of hair.

"Mia! I tried to wake her and when I couldn't I ran to get Alex and he can't wake her either, please" he pleaded "We have already wasted enough time we must go to her quickly."

Ned's heart sank as he turned to glance at Catelyn who had closed her eyes, she was worried something like this could happen but she was also prepared for it if it had, she ran to her vanity and pulled a vile out of her drawer, without a word she pushed passed her worried husband and frantic son and ran down the hallway towards Mia's chambers but not before giving Ned the following instructions.

"Take Robb and go and wake Lord Yulin, bring him to your Solar, wait for us there."

"No, I have to be there when she wakes up!"

Catelyn stopped in her tracks and touched her sons face with the back of her hand.

"Robb, I need you to listen to me, she will be alright but you have to be in the right state of mind when she does to hear what she is going to have to say. I need you to go with your father, wake Lord Yulin and wait in the Solar. You have to trust me to take care of her, more importantly you have to trust that Mia is strong enough to get through this."

Ned put his hand on Robbs shoulder "Come."

Robb looked his mother in the eyes, taking the smallest of comfort in her words before Catelyn quickly placed a kiss upon her son's cheek and turned to run the rest of the way down the corridor.

Ned and Robb both ran side by side in the opposite direction towards Lord Yulins chambers and prayed, Robb prayed that Mia would be alright and that his mother would indeed be able to help her, while Ned prayed that the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach was wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

She ran her fingers along the bottom of the frame of her favorite portrait that was hanging on the wall, she looked into the painted eyes of her father standing proud and tall, his hair was peppered with a few gray strands by the time this portrait was completed but he was still by far and away one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. She ran her fingers along the bottom of the frame one last time before continuing down the hall. She sighed nervously, she couldn't explain the feeling but she felt this indescribable need to see someone. She made that familiar walk to his chambers. In the distance she could hear children's laughter echoing through the hallway. She couldn't help smiling at the infections giggling that was getting louder as she drew closer. As she continued down the hall she heard the melodic laughter of a woman. The laughter she heard continued as she rounded the last corner into the doorway. She fully expected to find the source of the laughter as she turned the corner into his chambers but instead she found the room to be empty. She took a cautious step inside continuing to look around before fully entering. She walked to the middle of the massive room and could not help twirling around in a circle in the same way she used to do as child. She dropped to the floor in a fit of laughter at her own childish behavior. After a few moments she stood up and walked to the chaise that stood along the wall next to the balcony doors, running her hand slowly along the high siding of the comfortable piece of furniture, she sat down on the chaise and closed her eyes remembering the words that she had committed to memory of her favorite story that her father used to tell her and her brother when they were children. She looked over and reached for the fur that was draped across the bottom of the chaise entwining her fingers into the thick pelt before burying her face in it. She sighed contently as she breathed in the scent of her father; a mix of leather, ale, wood and sweat. She draped it around her shoulders as she lifted her feet from the ground and fully reclined on the chaise letting all of the memories prior to the day that changed everything flood her senses.

She pulled the fur blanket tighter around her shoulders as she pulled her knees up to her chest. As she lay in her father's chambers and glanced around, she knew she was dreaming, she didn't mind to much as sitting here brought back wonderful memories of the best parts of her life, mainly when her father was still alive, and it was just the 3 of them. She wanted to lay there and keep reveling in her memories but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was there for something more. Before she could further dwell on what that was she was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of children playing on the balcony. She threw her legs over the side of the chaise to go and see who was out there. The moment she opened the door to the balcony she froze in her place, not out of fear but in utter confusion. She spotted herself sitting in a chair on the balcony with her back to the door, she took a few steps closer so she was standing on the side of her to get a better look watching as who she could only assume were her children played happily with each other as she looked on from her seated position. She looked in-between the children and her form sitting on the chair and couldn't help but frown. Something about this didn't feel right. Why was she here in Mountain Ridge with her children? Where was Robb? When had her hair turned blonde? Would that happen after she had her children? Before she could dwell any further the children both darted passed her and towards her sitting form on the chair the oldest of the two was a raven haired little boy who could not be any older than 4 the second another raven haired child this one a rosy cheeked little girl no older than 2. Mia watched as she scooped the little girl into her arms placing kisses all over her face as the little girl erupted into a fit of laughter before sitting her down on her lap and looking over to her son.

 _"_ māzigon sit lēda nyke Se ao mandia Aelyks _"_ _Come, sit with me and your sister Alex._

Hmm had she named her son after her brother? As she inspected the little boy a little further he did seem to resemble her brother greatly; it rather surprised her that neither he, nor his sister looked anything like a Tully or Stark they looked like full on Lockhart's. She shrugged her shoulders as that didn't really matter to her who her children looked like; she knew that they would be loved by both her and Robb equally. She refocused on the image in front of her as her son climbed up into the chair that was sitting next to her on the balcony. She tussled his hair lovingly before wrapping her arm around her sons shoulder, pulling him closer to her side as her daughter played happily with the necklace that was around her neck. Mia focused closer onto the necklace to see what her daughter was playing with, it was the Lockhart family sigil, Mia did not have such a necklace but then again it could have been a gift or something that she had made sometime later. Alex wiggled free of his mother and opened his arms to his sister who happily obliged easily shifting from her mother's lap to her brothers lap. Once she was comfortable he kissed his sister sweetly on the cheek, she giggled before placing her chubby little hands on his face bringing it down towards her own and kissing him on his nose.

She looked at her children smiling happily _"_ gaomagon ao gīmigon skorkydoso olvie aōha kepa se Avy jorrāelan se aōha mandia? _"_ _Do you know how much your father and I love you and your sister?_

He smiled at her sweetly before whispering something in his sister's ear. She quickly nodded her head in agreement before they both turned their attention to their mother "naejot se hūra se aril" _To the moon and back they said in an ill rehearsed unison._

She laughed at her children's poorly timed unison before kissing both of her children on the forehead.

"kessa ñuha loves, īlon jorrāelagon ao both naejot se hūra se arlī" _Yes my loves, we love you both to the moon and back. She turned to look at her son_ _"_ jaelan ao naejot va moriot mīsagon aōha mandia ñuha dōna valītsos. iksā zirȳla uēpkta lēkia se nyke expect syt ao naejot jorrāelagon zirȳla se gaomagon zirȳla ȳgha hen anyone qilōni wishes naejot gaomagon zirȳla ōdrikagon gaomagon ao shifang?" _I want you to always protect your sister my sweet boy. You are her older brother and I expect for you to love her and keep her safe from anyone who wishes to do her harm do you understand?_

"kessa muña, nyke kivio kesan va moriot mīsagon ñuha rūs mandia." _Yes mother, I promise I will always protect my baby sister._ She looked into the twinkling eyes of her little boy and couldn't help but smile. He was her first born and would always hold the keys to her heart.

"I will always cherish these moments with you my darling." She held his hand in hers before bringing it to her lips and kissing it gently. "Soon enough you will no longer be my little boy."

Alex tilted his head to the side as he furrowed his forehead. She let go of his hand and cupped his little chubby face in her hand. "Instead of being my little boy you will instead be my sweet, caring, strong and courageous son, the Lord of MountainRidge to be exact."

Mia frowned yet again, why would her son be the heir to Mountain Ridge? He would be heir to Winterfell; her brother's children would be the ones to inherit Mountain Ridge .

"Remember to be thoughtful, kind, brave, and just my darling. I have no doubt that you will do the Lockhart name proud, and when you are old enough to marry"

Alex squirmed at the thought of having to marry. She laughed lightly at him before continuing

"Yes I know right now you have no desire to marry but trust me one day you will and when you do I want you to find a woman who will challenge you, someone you want to build a family with, someone who is nurturing, strong, and kind hearted."

"Yes mother"

She turned to her daughter tapping her finger on her little button nose to gain her full attention.

"You my beautifully smart little girl are destined to be so much more than just the average Lady. Many people will greatly underestimate you; let them my sweet girl, for that will be the cause of their own undoing."

Her daughter looked up at her briefly before snuggling into her mother's chest. She kissed the top of her hair and rocked the little girl in her lap back and forth. She looked over to her son who was gazing off into the horizon. She rubbed his back while she continued rocking her daughter until she felt her little body slacken against her own. She took a piece of stray hair that was being blown about by the wind and tucked it behind her daughters little ear. Content she wrapped her arms around her sleeping daughters limp frame and leaned down hovering just above her ear.

"You are not meant to be caged or made to be silent, you must be free to spread your wings so that when the time comes, you will fly as fast as the wolf will run." Mia's breath caught in her throat, she should have been too far to hear what was whispered but she heard the words as clear as if they were whispered to her. They were the same words that were in the strange dream that she had before the King arrived.

"Y _ou will fly as fast as the wolf will run."_

Mia took a closer look at the sleeping little girl. Her raven hair, her almond shaped eyes, she swallowed thickly as she slowly raised her gaze to get a better look at the woman sitting in the chair. Mia's eyes slowly made their way up the woman's face taking in her beautifully delicate features, her heart shaped face, her full lips whose corners were now turned up into a smile.

"Mia."

Mia's eyes instinctively snapped up to look at the person who had just called her name. She was taken aback when her eyes were met by another set of gray eyes that were locked on her own. Mia could not contain the gasp that escaped her as she instinctively covered her mouth and took a step back, it couldn't be... She looked the woman up and down for the top of her blonde hair to the bottom of her petite feet, it dawned on Mia all at once; those weren't her children at all that was her and her brother and the woman in front of her wasn't her future self at all...it was her mother! Katara smiled at Mia, knowing that she had made the connection.

Mia was frozen in place she could not move though she desperately wanted to. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She nervously looked around and realized that her and her brothers younger selves were no longer on the balcony with them, she and Katara were alone.

"Hello my Star." She said as stood to her feet and took a step towards her.

Mia stretched her hand out as if to try and touch her "Mother...it can't be" she whispered before immediately recoiling her hand "You, you are dead."

"Yes I am, but dead or alive I am still your mother that I promise my love." She reached out to touch Mia, but Mia quickly side stepped her advance.

"You don't have to be afraid of me Star, I meant what I said the last time I came to you, I will never hurt you, and you know that, deep down you know the truth."

Mia shook her head and began to pace refusing to even try to comprehend what was going on as she mumbled to herself "This is a dream, a dream where I am face to face with my dead mother who I look remarkably identical to...no...no, this can't be happening, this can't be real."

Katara grew somber "This is not a dream my darling girl, this is more like a glimpse into what the future may hold."

She said as she took a few steps closer to her daughter "You know who I am, that is why you reached out to touch me, that is why your heart is racing, you know that I am your mother."

Mia turned and stared at Katara, she was more confused than ever as her mind filled with questions that she needed answers to. How could this be a glimpse into the future when she was currently in her past? How could she trust that this woman was indeed her mother, yes it was blatantly clear that they looked the spitting image of each other and even Mia had to admit that when looking at her it was as if she were looking at herself but how did she know that this wasn't some sort of dark magic. At that thought Mia created more space between her and Katara by taking three steps away from her. Katara sighed and shook her head before smiling at her daughter.

"You always could be such a stubborn child at times. I have seen that stubbornness come and go as you have grown through the years, I must say you inherited that trait from your father, but as you wish if you want facts, then facts you shall have." Katara clasped her hands in front of herself smiling as she continued.

" When you were 5, that is when you started working on your father to allow you to train with the sword; you were still too young to begin training so he talked you into waiting until your 6th name day. Ever the negotiator you obliged but on the condition that he teach you how to shoot a bow and arrow while you waited. By 7 you shot your first bull's eye and by the time you were 9 you never missed, it is like you told your uncle Ned, you were a prefect marksman by the age of 10."

Mia looked on in disbelief but Katara continued on, she wanted to leave very little doubt "True to his word your father began teaching you to defend yourself with the sword on your 6th name day. You quickly excelled at your lessons - clearly that was something you inherited from me." She added proudly. "When you were 7 you were angry with your brother, Robb and Jon because they said you were too little and weak to train with them and that you would only slow them down. You begged and you pleaded but they wouldn't budge. You were so angry that you burst into tears and decided that you that were going to ride out on your own on a hunt to prove to them that you were in fact just as capable as they were."

Mia cringed and looked down at the ground embarrassed as she remembered how that entire ordeal ended. Katara's eyes gleamed as she arched an eyebrow at her daughter before continuing.

"Things did not go as well as you had planned, your horse got spooked and because you were not yet an experienced enough rider you could not control him, you were tossed from your saddle, luckily you weren't physically hurt, but your pride was sorely bruised."

Mia's face turned deep red as Katara continued unable to hide her amusement at her daughter's embarrassment at her behavior.

"When your horse returned to Winterfell without you your father, Ned and Cat were so consumed with worry that they sent out over half of the guard to find you. When they found you, you weren't scared, or crying. You were however angrier than ever that you were thrown from your horse, so angry in fact that you refused any of the assistance that they offered. Your father and Ned could not coerce you to ride with either one of them back to Winterfell and it wasn't for a lack of trying, if memory serves me correctly they tried to bribe you with a new sword, new dresses, and a new horse."

Mia's face turned an even more impossible shade of red as she recalled this memory. She remembered feeling awful after she thought about the way she behaved and what she put everyone through that day.

"Your plan to make the boys acknowledge how tough and capable you were backfired and you were so angry that you walked the entire way back on foot with your father and uncle trudging along besides you as they lead their horses behind them. Cat was so angry at your stubbornness, irresponsible actions and your refusal to acknowledge how much you worried them that she sent you to your chambers without any supper, and as your punishment you could not train for an entire fortnight. You were heartbroken, not because of the punishment but because you're Aunt Cat was so disappointed with you. Your father and Ned being the push overs they are took pity on you after a few days, and they started sneaking you out at night and continued your lessons anyway. However you my dear daughter were still so distraught that your Aunt Cat was upset with you that, after a few days of allowing her to cool off you went to her and apologized. You promised to never run off like that again. You thought the world of her, and her being disappointed in you was more than your little heart could bear." She said pausing to let everything sink in before stepping forward and placing her hands on her daughters face. Mia's eyes filled with tears.

"How do you know all of this? This all happened after you died. Have you been watching me?"

Katara nodded as she fought to hold back tears of her own. "I am able to check in on you and your brother from time to time." Katara slowly stepped towards her daughter in that moment and pulled her into her arms, enveloping her in a tight hug.

Mia closed her eyes as she let her mother hug her tightly. She placed her head into the crook of her neck inhaling her scent as she wrapped her arms around her mother in return.

"Now tell me, do you believe me now my darling?"

Mia let out a small laugh "How could I not, you just reminded me of one of my less than stellar moments as a child."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it those moments are few and far between." She said as she winked at her daughter.

Mia laughed again before her eyes bulged wide open filling with shame as she looked at her mother wondering if she had also seen what Elena had done.

"Don't" Katara said soft yet firmly as she ran her knuckles along the side of her face "It wasn't your fault, you were a child when that vicious viper started in on you. I wish more than anything that I could have shielded you from it, from her...that I could have stopped it but I could not. I desperately wanted to come to you then but you were in such a state that you were scared to remember me, if I would have gone to you then I could have made everything worse."

Mia nodded as Katara pulled her close to her again for a few more moments before loosening her embrace.

She kissed her on her forehead "Come darling, now that you believe me we must continue for there is much to show you."

Mia gazed up at her mother "So this wasn't just a long overdue reunion?"

Katara smiled before caressing her daughter's face one last time before her tone once again turned somber.

"If things were only that simple Star, I came to you because I need to show you some things; I was just being a little selfish by coming to you this way first, I have missed so much time with you, I just wanted to spend time with my baby girl."

She gave her daughter a tentative smile as she rested her hands on her shoulders. "Come I must show you now, we don't have much time." She reached down to grab Mia's hand as she led her further onto the balcony. The once blue sky had suddenly turned gray and filled with clouds. There was a pit in Mia's stomach that grew as she heard the unmistakable clink of steel clashing upon steel. She looked at her mother hesitantly realizing that they were no longer standing on the balcony they were now standing on a cliff that overlooked a battlefield. The battle that they were watching was in full swing as men charged each other from opposing sides; their screams filled the air and her ears. She looked at her mother questioningly before she caught sight of him from the corner of her eye; watching as he expertly dodged and weaved the advances of his opponent. She instantly wanted to scream, she wanted to warn him to look out as the enemy had him in their sights but she couldn't make a sound, so she did the next best thing that she could, and she took a step to run but was stopped when her mother grabbed her arm to keep her in place.

"You cannot stop this Mia."

"I have to try!" She pulled away from her and headed down towards him she had to reach him, she saw him on a collision course and he was outnumbered, as they began to close the circle around him She didn't think that he noticed that they were closing in on him, stalking him. She picked up her skirts and began to run, she didn't know what she was going to do but she couldn't stand there and do nothing. With her heart pounding rapidly in her chest she quickened her pace through the battlefield, They were ready to strike him down when she heard the same blood curdling cream that she had heard in her last dream but this time it was different, the beast was not alone. She halted her run and looked up as the battle continued to crash around her. She looked away from the sky slightly dazed as she searched the field in front of her finally spotting the source of her anxiety. She reached her hand out but she couldn't touch him she couldn't reach him in time to stop them from attacking him. She screamed out for him and started to run to his side she had to help him, but Katara grabbed her by her shoulders turning her so that they were face to face with each other.

"Mia this is not what you were meant to stop." Her mother said in little more than a whisper.

"What do you mean I can't just let him die I have to help him!" she shouted as she struggled to get away from her mother.

Katara tightened her grasp on her daughters shoulders "You will my darling, but not right now."

Mia looked around exasperated at the sight around her "Will many still die?"

"Yes they will, that you cannot stop, but there are some things that you have a chance to change, and who leads this charge is one of them, it is not yet set in stone. He does not have to die, neither of them do." Before Mia could further question her statement her ears were flooded with a song that she had always despised.

In a coat of gold or a coat of red,  
a lion still has claws,  
And mine are long and sharp, my Lord,  
as long and sharp as yours.

And so he spoke, and so he spoke,  
that lord of Castamere,  
But now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
with no one there to hear.

Yes, now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
and not a soul to hear.  
And who are you, the proud lord said,  
that I must bow so low?

She tried to drown out the words, the music; she looked around to see if she could recognize where she was but for the life of her she did not recognize the hall in which she stood, she continued to look around unable to shake the feeling that something was very, very, wrong. She saw her Aunt Cat strike a tall balding man and then turn to scream at Robb. After that it was as if everything happened in slow motion, she watched in horror as he dropped to his knees after being shot full of arrows.

"NOOOO!" she screamed, she started to run to his side, but was stopped in her tracks as she felt a painful crippling sensation of something piercing her own shoulders and chest. She reached up in instinct to pull out what she thought was lodged in her shoulder and chest but she felt nothing in its place. Though there was nothing there that didn't stop the pain from bringing her to her knees. She began to gasp for air as she watched as Robb teetered unsteadily on his knees clutching his chest. After that it was like an implosion of men began to fall all around her, the carnage that she was seeing around her sickened her to her core, to make everything worse she now felt this mind numbing debilitating pain in her stomach as if she were being stabbed. She doubled over on her knees and grabbed her stomach as she let out a blood curdling scream, she felt nothing but pain as she continued to scream out in agony, but she forced herself to focus on pushing past the pain and getting to Robb. As she crawled on her hands and knees clutching her stomach on the way to Robb, she vaguely heard Catelyn shouting in the background behind her.

"On the Old Gods and the new he is my first born son!"

She heard her mother calling her name as she crawled on the stone that was now stained with blood and ale "Star..."

She gulped for air "Don't tell me not to try and help him!" she was struggling to breathe but she continued to move forward "Wouldn't you try if this was father?!" she screamed.

She reached his side on her hands and her knees "Robb... please... you have to get up" She said through sobs as she reached up to touch his face "You can't stay here we have to go... please come with me... please my love... please!" she said in anguish, he looked up but looked right through her before uneasily standing to his feet.

She immediately felt heavy and disoriented, her body felt as if it weighed three times as much as normal as she looked into the murky and cold eyes of the balding man that Catelyn had struck a few moments earlier. Anger and betrayal coursed through her as he pulled her by the shoulder and whispered something she could not make out into her ear. She felt the pain in her shoulder again, this time it was magnified by the additional pressure of this man's cold heavy hand on her shoulder. She didn't know this man or why he wanted to cause her harm, but before she could form any other coherent thoughts she felt a sharp, painful burning sensation in her abdomen before she collapsed on the cold stone floor. She reached her hand to her stomach and realized she was not in her gown but in a doublet and tunic, the pain was almost unbearable as she raised her hand shocked to find it covered in blood. In the slow fog that was taking over her mind it took her a moment to realize that the hand she was staring at was not her own, it was a man's hand, she turned the hand over to further inspect it. She wanted to scream but she could not find her own voice, it can't be! The blood covered hand she was staring at was Robbs! She wanted to fight, she wanted to get up, but she could not fight the pain and the darkness that was overtaking her, the darkness that was lulling her to sleep as she took in his last breath.

Mia gasped for air; the screams around her flooding her ears as she reached for her abdomen she felt her dress between her fingers and raised her hands, she saw no blood, she quickly looked for him. She saw him crumpled onto the ground and immediately ran to his side collapsing next to him immediately putting her head on his chest as she broke down into tears.

"NOO! NOOOOOOO! Not Robb, Not him!" She looked at her mother who was standing beside her with tear stained cheeks and tear filled eyes "WHY MOTHER?! Why are you showing me this?! Why must he die?!"

Katara bent down to kneel next to her daughter's hysterical frame.

"I am so sorry to have to show you this Star, but they don't have to die, neither of them has to die."

"Tell me how to stop this!" she screamed as she stood to face her mother. "Tell me how to save them!"

"You will have to put the needs of the many in front of the needs of the few. You will have to be strong for them during their darkest of times; you will have to give them sound advice even if you feel that they are risking too much."

Katara paused for a moment unsure whether or not to continue, she pushed past any hesitation she had determined to help her daughter as much as possible. She took Mia's face in both of her hands wiping away the tears that still fell from her eyes, "Protect him even from those who will bend the knee before him. You know as I do that not everyone possesses the honor of a Stark...he will be pulled in so many directions that you will have to hear what he cannot."

She pulled her daughter into her arms as Mia sobbed uncontrollably. It was all so much and she had so many questions she needed to ask her mother but she could hear voices trying to bring her back. She heard her Aunt Cat's voice first.

"Mia darling, you must wake up." She heard her brothers panicked voice next.

"It's not working, why hasn't she awakened by now?"

Katara loosened her embrace as she allowed her fingers to lightly dance along the side of her daughters face. "You must go my darling, remember the war will happen, but the players can change, you will have to be smart, you will have to embrace your destiny, they do not have to die." She tenderly kissed Mia on her forehead before delivering one last message.

"Tell your brother that I love him and that he has become the son that I always dreamed he would be...never forget that I love you both." As her mother faded away Mia felt one last kiss as light as a feather be placed upon her cheek before she whispered in her ear "Tell your grandfather its time to tell you everything."


	15. Chapter 15

Okay ladies...I started writing this story and I love it but I hate the way the chapters I have written but haven't posted are coming out so this story is also going on hold for now.

XOXO Really241


	16. Chapter 16

**I'MMMMMMMMM BAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKK! Okay so for those of you who Followed and Favorited this story even though there hasn't been an update in FOREVER or for those that Followed and Favorited this story even AFTER it went on HOLD all I have to say is y'all are the REAL MVPS! I cant say thank you enough for your support of this fic! and though I have alot going on I am just getting over being sick which is why I haven't updated my other fanfic in 2 weeks literally I get sick like a child I got sick and was okay for like three days and then got sick again, I am feeling much better now and am writing again for BOTH fanfics so I will see how this goes and will hopefully be able to update both fics simultaneously but it may be an alternating update schedule like every other weekend or something like that. Either way this fic has been heavy on my mind and I had to start writing for it again so here goes! Hope you all like it. Also HUGE kudos and MUCH respect for those of you who have more than one fanfiction and you update them all regularly! I have no idea how you do it! Lastly I have chapter 15 and 16 for y'all today I figured it was the least I could do lol!**

 **Chapter 15**

The pungent smell that wafted into her nostrils was one of the most repulsive things that she had ever smelled. Her arm immediately came up to push the offending odor from her face as she let out a low groan and slowly opened her eyes. She registered Grey wind voicing his concern whining from her bedside. She reached out her hand to him and he nuzzled his face into her palm. She heard her brother let out a relieved sigh and felt him grab her other hand in his and give it a reassuring squeeze. She squeezed his hand back in return before whispering.

"Robb, where is Robb." She said struggling in her dazed state to get up out of bed, she threw the fur pelt off of her and swung her feet over the side of the bed, quickly standing to her feet. To quickly in fact as she immediately became light headed and her body involuntarily swayed from side to side. Cat quickly stepped in front of her ensuring that she would not fall by gently push her back into a sitting position on the bed, while her brother pulled her by her hand as Cat began to lightly stroke her forehead. Alex looked down into his sisters tired and panicked face and quickly leaned over wrapping his strong arms around her shoulders and waist raising her from the bed and bringing her to rest against his chest, holding her there as he repeatedly kissed the top of her head. Cat leaned further onto the bed continuing to stroke her face.

"Shhh you're not ready to get up yet, this took a lot out of you, judging from your reaction this is the first time that you have had this experience." Cat said her suspicions quickly confirmed as Mia gave her the faintest of head nods against her brother's chest.

Sensing Mia's distress Grey wind inched forward and placed his head onto Mia's lap as she wrapped her arm tightly around his neck, instantly relaxing.

"Who or what did you see?" Cat asked her

Alex looked at his Aunt Cat in confusion as Mia tightened her grip around him, Grey wind instinctively nuzzling closer to her before she turned her head sharply to look at Catelyn "How did you know?"

Catelyn smiled softly at her "Because your mother had the same gift."

Mia's eyes widened in disbelief but before she could question it any further her brother interrupted "What gift?" Alex asked as he gently rubbed circles on his sisters back.

"The best way for me to explain it is that it is similar to greensight, except instead of visions of the past you get visions of what the future could be." She paused as she let that sink in before continuing.

"When your mother and I were in Kings landing Katara had one of these visions, it scared her so much that she wouldn't talk about it for a few days but eventually she did end up confiding in me and told me what she saw."

"And you believed her?" Mia asked softly her voice dripping with emotion.

Catelyn nodded her head. "I believed your mother then just as I will believe you now."

"What was her vision about?" Alex asked unable to hold his curiosity any further.

Catelyn's soft smile faltered as she quickly looked into the fire before returning her gaze back to Alex and Mia.

"I think it best if your Grandfather explains that to you."

"It seems that my grandfather has much to explain" Mia said

Catelyn's lips pursed together and she eyed Mia carefully "What do you mean?"

"It's what our mother said, at the end of my dream."

"Vision." Catelyn corrected

"Whatever it was, we need to see our Grandfather and I need to see Robb...and Jon."

At the mention of Jon Grey wind softly whined lifting his head from her lap and looking towards her chamber door.

Mia went to move from her brother's embrace but Alex tightened his grip protectively around his sister. "I promise I will personally take you to see them as soon as you are strong enough."

Mia opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted by her brother who gently took his hand and leveled her face so that they were making eye contact.

"When you are able to fully control your breathing and stand on your own feet without stumbling I promise you I will take you to them." Mia breathed in deeply groaning audibly before nodding her head in defeat. She knew when she was arguing a losing battle with her brother

"Fine, I will do as you ask and wait, however I will not speak about what I saw until after I see Robb **_and_** Jon." She emphasized as she firmly looked at her bother and Catelyn who both nodded their head in agreement both knowing that Mia would hold true to her word and not divulge any more than she already had until after they both held up their end of the bargain. Content for the moment that they would press her about her vision no further Mia once again began to settle against her brother's chest, laying her head against his heart and entwining her fingers into Grey winds fur at the nape of his neck while he still continued to stare at her chamber door.

They remained this way in brief silence until they heard a faint scratching against her chamber door. They tried to ignore it until Grey wind rose from her side and began to whine softly as the scratching noise slowly became louder and louder. Catherine opened the door a crack, seeing no one standing outside, she went to close the door but it was stopped by something getting caught in the doorway. Catherine looked down and saw Ghost looking up at her with his head tilted to the side staring at her with his blood red eyes. He gently pawed at the door again as if pushing it open; so she stepped aside allowing him to enter before stepping out into the hall and turning looking first to her left then her right expecting for Jon to be close behind. Noticing he was nowhere in the halls she re-entered the chambers closing the door tightly behind her and turning in enough time to see Ghost jumping on the bed alongside Grey wind, the both of them staring intently at Mia before laying their heads on her legs and lap.

Catelynn took in the sight in front of her as Mia absentmindedly alternated between rubbing Ghost and Grey wind closing her eyes to lay her head back on her brother's chest. It was clear now more than ever that whatever Mia's vision was it involved everyone that she loved most in Westeros. A cold shiver ran down her spine but she forced herself to smile through it and shake it off as she walked towards Mia and Alex kissing them both on the head. She raised Mia's face to meet her gaze growing satisfied as she saw the coloring slowly returning to her nieces face.

"When you can stand on your own I want you to get dressed and meet us in the solar. I am going to get dressed in my chambers and then I will meet you in there as well." She said with a small smile before giving them both a final kiss upon the cheek then turning her attention to Grey wind and Ghost, giving them both a quick rub behind the ears before taking her leave from Mia's chambers. Mia lay in her brother's arms in silence as he slowly rocked her back and forth rubbing his hand along her arm in the same calming way he used to do when they were children.

"Mia tell me, did you really see mother?"

Mia was silent for a moment before remembering the message her mother gave her to deliver. She pulled away from her brother's embrace just enough to look up into his eyes.

"I need you to promise me that you won't think me mad when you hear what I saw."

He looked into his sisters pleading gray eyes, the same gray eyes that he and his mother had, the same gray eyes that had shed tear after tear for him when he had been sent to Kings Landing, the same gray eyes that could read him like a book and would know when something was wrong within seconds of seeing his face. His sister was his best friend in all of Westeros and she knew him better than anyone and right now he knew enough to know that whatever she saw was very real and it had scared her to the core of her very being. He had failed to protect his sister from Elena but he would be damned if he would let her go through this alone and fail her again.

"Nyke kivio ao kesan pāsagon everything vestrā mandia" _I promise you I will believe everything you say sister_

Mia smiled through the sob that escaped her lips as the tears began to fall down her face.

"Ao remember" _You remember_

He smiled as he wiped her tears away with the back of his hand "Kessa, gaoman se clearly gaomā hae sȳrī" _Yes, I do and clearly you do as well_

"Ziry sepār rhēdan māzis arlī naejot nyke, yn se tolī nyke ȳdragon ziry se tolī ziry māzigon arlī" _It just started coming back to me, but the more I speak it the more it comes back_. She paused hesitating before deciding to press on. "Muña ēza iā message syt ao, jaelza nyke naejot ivestragon ao bona emā become se tresy bona ziry dreamed ao would sagon se bona ziry loves ao." _Mother has a message for you, she wants me to tell you that you have become the son that she dreamed you would be and that she loves you._

Alex nodded holding back the tears that threatened to fall. Silence fell between them again before Alex asked "When you saw her, how did you know it was her, what did she look like?"

Mia smiled. "She was exquisite Alex" pausing to look up at him, her gray eyes twinkling brightly "You know everyone is right when they say I look just like her."

Alex rolled his eyes and snickered smiling at his sister before nodding and kissing her on her forehead "Aye, you do."

"When I first saw her I honestly thought I was looking at myself. I should have known by her blonde hair that it was not me but the resemblance is uncanny Alex." She said as if she was remembering their meeting all over again.

"It took me a while to realize that it was mother and I only realized who she was when I looked into her eyes, it was as if I was looking at someone who would do anything for me, someone who loved me more than words could ever express. I guess the best way to describe it was that it was a look that only mothers could give to their children."

Alex nodded his head in understanding but his face was tight and held a far off troubled look. Her smile faded matching his facial expression as her tone turned serious "Why don't you ever talk about her?"

He shrugged his shoulders and turned his gaze unwilling to look at her "Bringing mother up always makes me angry that such a wonderful, kind and giving person was taken away from us and replaced with the complete opposite. I feel like if I reminisce about her and remember how wonderful she is it will just make me angry about who we got stuck with, and I don't think that is fair for me to get so angry since I wasn't the main one on the receiving end of all of her hatred, so I try not to think about her."

Mia gently moved Ghost and Grey winds heads from her lap before sliding out of her brother's embrace; turning her body so that she was facing him as she took his face into her hands bringing his eyes down to face her. As she let her fingers gently play on the side of his masculine face.

"Promise me something."

"Anything" he whispered

"Promise me that you won't let Elena take one more thing from you, not one more moment, not one more memory. You have every right to think about our mother and how wonderful she was. Don't you let that wretched little harpy make you deny your feelings for our mother anymore! I for one will no longer allow her to control how I feel and neither should you."

Alex looked at his sister in awe. Before taking a piece of her hair and slowly tucking it behind her ear.

"That little sister is a promise. If you see her again...tell her I love her too and that I miss her more than she will ever know."

"I will" she nodded before tightly wrapping her arms around her brother. She sighed heavily realizing the magnitude of the situation at hand, there was so much more at stake than her own happiness and somehow she needed to find a way to stop the destruction and heartache that was heading towards the people that she loved. She laid her head back down on her brother's chest staying that way for a while until Grey wind began to nudge her side. She turned to look at him as he tilted his head to the side and let out a low whine proceeding to nudge her again in her side.

"You are as impatient as your Stark counterpart, but you are right, we can delay no longer we must figure out what is going on" she muttered as she placed her hand back on his head temporarily assuaging him as she pulled herself from Alex's embrace slowly placing her feet over the side of the bed and onto the cold stone floor in her chambers. This time when she stood to her feet she did not teeter from side to side. She turned to face her brother placing her hand on his cheek as she did so. She paused for a moment to really get a good look at his face. She looked at his chiseled facial features and soft eyes smiling as she realized for maybe the first time in years at how truly handsome her brother really was. He was spitting image of their father with the eyes of their mother. Not only did he have striking good looks but he had the heart of gold to match. He would do anything for anyone in need and she knew he would give his life for her, and now it was up to her to make sure that neither he nor anyone else had to.

"If I haven't told you so lately, you are the best older brother that I could have ever asked for."

He smiled up at her as she kissed him on his cheek.

"And you are the best little sister I could have ever wanted, whatever it is we will get through this together." He said wrapping his arms around her once again in a tight bear hug. "I will come back to your chambers and escort you to the solar after I have changed. Until then do not leave this room without me." he said as he kissed the top of her head. "Promise me." he said into her hair.

Mia nodded her head into his chest. "I promise I will not leave without you brother."

Satisfied with her promise Alex released her from his grasp. He walked to the door of her chambers to make his exit, pausing briefly to turn around and take one more look at his sister, giving her a large reassuring smile, he walked out of the door making sure to close it tightly behind him.

 **A/N**

 **Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think I love talking to you guys and I am going to comment back the same way I do on my other fic in the next chapters so expect to see my responses to your comments in Chapter 17 since you guys are getting 2 chapter updates at the same time! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

Jon stood in the corner watching as his brother pace like a mad man, his father and Lord Yulin were huddled closely together whispering to each other, both with worried looks on their faces. Jon didn't know why he was led to the solar or why he felt an unwavering need to send Ghost to be with Mia but his gut told him that she needed him just like his brother did. He looked up as Robb was pacing past him for the umpteenth time and placed his hand on his shoulder stopping Robb in his tracks. He gave his brother a tense smile unsure of what to say, but wanting to let his brother know he was there for him, so he did what he knew his brother would do if the roles were reversed. He pulled him into a fierce hug, before slowly releasing him speaking low enough so only Robb could hear.

"Start at the beginning."

Robb looked at the ground before running his hand roughly through his ragged hair.

"I don't know, one minute she was sleeping peacefully in my arms the next she was speaking in valyrian and gasping for air, she couldn't breathe and I couldn't wake her. I tried but no matter what I said she wouldn't open her eyes. I went to get Alex but when he failed I went to get help from mother and father. After that I don't know what happened, as mother would not let me go back with her." He said as he squeezed his hands into fists at his side

"I went with Father to retrieve Lord Yulin and then we came back here as mother instructed."

Jon patted his brother on the shoulder squeezing lightly.

"I should have protested more, I should be with her when she wakes up." He said working himself into a frenzy.

Jon put both of his hands on his brothers shoulders and turned his body to face him. "Stop it, don't blame yourself, there is nothing you could have done, did Mother say she knew what was wrong?"

Robb shook his head "No but before we left her chambers she grabbed a vile of something, it was like she had done this before, she was prepared."

"hmmm" he said thoughtfully "If mother was prepared it would mean that she was expecting this to happen, or was at the very least aware that it was a possibility"

He looked up to see his father and Lord Yulin still deep in conversation paying them absolutely no attention. Robb followed his brother's line of sight and was immediately suspicious at the way his father and Mia's grandfather were behaving. Jon tilted his head towards their father and Lord Yulin.

"Have they said anything to you about what is going on?"

"No, and when I ask they give me the same answer, that they will explain everything later."

"Have you happened to overhear anything they have said since being in here?"

"Nothing..and when I get close enough to try and hear they stop talking, I feel like a child and it is infuriating!" he said his voice escalating this time catching the attention of his father who looked up from his conversation giving his son a sympathetic look.

Robb hung his head low and turned his back as Ned walked over to him standing at his side willing him to make eye contact.

"I know this is hard son but-"

Robb lurched away from his father roughly slowly raising his head to gaze at his father. "Tell me have you watched mother struggle to breathe unable to do anything to help her?"

Ned looked at him sadly and shook his head no.

"Then please don't try to reason with me and tell me all of the reasons why I should be calm, and why I should wait patiently especially since the both of you refuse to give me any explanation about what is going on." Robb said as he angrily flailed his hand into the air.

Lord Yulin walked over to him and sighed heavily. "Your father may not fully understand but I do, and I will tell you that I understand your worry, I understand your pain as I have also gone through this before with a girl who I loved with all of my soul." He said as he placed his hand on his heart, Ivan waited until he had Robb's undivided attention before continuing.

"I know we have asked a lot of you especially with asking you to stand idly by without giving you any information at all but trust us, all will be revealed as soon as Alex and Mia are here, but I ask that you to wait just a little longer."

Robb sighed in frustration but reluctantly nodded his head in agreement flopping down into the chair behind him and running his hands through his disheveled hair, dropping his head to hang low eyes looking straight at the stone on the ground underneath his feet. Jon offered his father a sympathetic look as his father and Ivan walked back towards the window that they previously occupied.

"Listen to me" Jon whispered as he kneeled down next to his brother "You have to know that at least for right now Mia is okay"

"You can't possibly know that!" he hissed

"Yes I can, you left Grey wind with her, if something were wrong, and if she wasn't okay you would feel it through him."

His curiosity peeked "How do you know I left him with Mia." He said as he turned his head slightly toward his brother

Jon's cheeks blushed a light shade of red as he offered his explanation "Because I sent Ghost to go be with her too."

Robb's head quickly shot up straight up as he turned his entire body to face his brother "What? Why? When?" He asked in a hurried tone. Jon quickly shushed his brother before leaning in closer to his face to ensure that only he could hear but he refused to make eye contact with his brother and focused on the ground below him.

"In the middle of the night I woke up and...I don't know" he shrugged "I just had a feeling that she needed me...him" he hurriedly corrected as he shook his head and closed his eyes. "So I sent him to be with her."

He didn't know what it was but he had always felt a connection with Mia and with her brother, but the feeling he had last night was unlike any other, it unsettled him. He woke up hearing her voice all around him saying she had to help him. He had to physically stop himself from tearing out of his chambers to go and find her that is how clear her voice was to him. He shook himself back to the present and slowly gained the courage to look at his brother. Robb was eerily calm as he looked at his brother in silence. Taking advantage of his brother's silence and using this as a distraction from his feelings Jon decided to press further. He slowly placed his hand on his brother's shoulders.

"You and I both know that our dire wolves are not simply pets, they are extensions of us, when Ghost for close to her room I sensed Grey wind with her if they are both with Mia we would be able to feel if something wasn't right. So tell me what do you feel right now?"

Robb opened his mouth to give his answer but was interrupted by his brother.

"Other than worry from not knowing what is going on."

Robb could not help but shed a small smile before closing his eyes and exhaling slowly. "I knew I felt someone else in there with her other than Grey wind, Alex and Mother, I guess I was a bit distracted by my own feelings." He begrudgingly admitted. "I know she is okay, I just, I just need to see her." He pleaded with his brother.

"Such impatience" Jon smiled shaking his head, but suddenly getting an idea. Tugging on Robb's arm he said "Robb and I are going for a short walk the fresh northern air will do him some good."

Lord Yulin and Ned nodded "Don't be long this has been a buried secret long enough, and there is much that needs to be explained." Lord Yulin said to their retreating figures.

"We won't be long" Jon responded over his shoulder as he pushed his brother in front of him and out of the door.

As soon as the door was closed behind them Robb looked over to his brother.

"I don't need fresh air; I need to see my betrothed."

Jon gave him a mischievous smile. "How else do you expect to get to her chambers other than by walking?"

Robb returned his brother's mischievous smile and quickly embraced him before they took off towards the chambers of the only person in Westeros that he wanted to see.

Jon and Robb walked quickly in perfect synchronization as they made their way swiftly through the hallways coming to an abrupt stop in front of her door.

Mia had just finished putting the finishing touches on her braid deciding to bring it up and around her head forming a large crown braid. She had to wrap the braid around her head twice before pinning it underneath the lead braid. Satisfied with her hair she knelt down and reached into her trunk with every intention of pulling out her usual deep red sheath to wear over her black trousers, but instead her eyes were drawn to the black leather fabric that lay at the very bottom of her trunk. It was a contrast in comparison to the red bottom that lined her trunk. She removed it from the bottom of the dresses and shook it out into the air a few times to release any dust that it may have collected before holding it up to get a better look at it. It was given to her by her grandmother Daenella and it was one of her favorite yet least worn pieces. Today she couldn't help but to pull it to her chest and swing the high necked sheath jacket over her shoulders making quick work of the bright red buttons on the front. This sheath was a little different than the others as instead of their being panels all the way around this one had a U shape in the front exposing her black trousers from the waist down in the front and one slit in the back splitting the length of her sheath into two evenly split panels from her waist down. She pulled the matching black belt from the bottom of the trunk and fingered her mother's yellow house sigil - this one unlike the others was outlined in red quickly fastening it around her waist. She pulled on her black leather boots and stood in front of the mirror. Grey wind and Ghost joined her each one standing on either side of her as she stared at herself in the mirror. Satisfied at her appearance she turned to grab her sword from the bed as Ghost and Grey wind both turned their heads towards the door right before the light rapping on the door started. She immediately went to the door swinging it open; she didn't bother to stay still long enough to see who was at the door, she immediately turned her back quickly walking towards her bed speaking over her shoulder as she walked.

"I am ready Alex I just have to grab my sword then we can go to the solar and figure out what is going on." She leaned down and picked up her sword turning in mid sentence as she heard the door close behind her.

"Why are you closing the door we need to hurry I have to see Robb and Jon and you promised-" her sentence hung in the air as she turned to see Robb and Jon staring at her with their crooked smiles. She dropped her sword on the bed as tears filled her eyes at the sight of them both.

Robb exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding and ran full speed towards Mia, who launched herself into his arms linking her arms tightly around his neck and burying her face in the crook of his neck. Robb in turn wrapped his arms tightly around her waist hoisting her into the air while her feet dangled from the ground.

"I don't think I have ever been so scared in my life" he whispered into her ear as she inhaled his scent and unwrapped one of her hands from his neck to tangle it into his unruly hair.

"Terrified is a word I would use to describe it." she said as she buried her head further into his neck.

She quickly wiggled down so that her feet were on the ground and began to gently pat his shoulder and chest where she remembered the arrows penetrating his armor. Satisfied that there was nothing there she took her hand and felt along his stomach as Robb looked on with a look of confusion.

"I will explain I just had to check first, if you saw what I saw you would understand." She said sighing heavily at the worried look in Robb's eyes as he pulled her into another embrace again lifting her off her feet. Realizing that she was not the only one who was petrified by her episode Mia kissed the crook of his neck and massaged his head with her fingers, whispering softly in his ear.

"I am so sorry, I never meant to scare you my love."

"I thought I was going to lose you." he whispered back softly before gently setting her back on the ground, cupping her face in-between his hands gently massaging her cheeks with his thumbs, as he gazed into her tear filled eyes.

Mia placed her hands over Robbs as they remained on her face and kissed his palms before slowly entwining their fingers tightly together dropping their conjoined hands between their bodies as they dangled in the small space that was between them. She looked him in the eye reassuringly before catching sight of Jon looking at her tentatively over Robb's shoulder. She squeezed Robb's hands one more time before reluctantly releasing him from her grasp as she walked around him, stopping in front of Jon pausing slightly to look into his dark charcoal eyes. She tightly wrapped her arms around his waist placing her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her in return accepting the hug that he didn't know that he needed or desired as an unspoken conversation passed through them. He closed his eyes before exhaling his baited breathe and placing a kiss to the top of her head. Mia stepped away from him pulling him by his hand not letting go as she again stood in front of Robb.

"Mia, what happened?" Robb asked as someone rapt quickly on her chamber door. "I couldn't get you to open your eyes; all I wanted was to see you look at me with those beautiful gray eyes." Robb said as he lowered his forehead to hers.

Mia sighed softly pausing as she felt Jon softly pull his hand out of her grasp to see who was on the other side of the door. He opened it to reveal Alex, he quickly entered her chambers and stood on one side of Mia and Robb as Jon took up his place on the other side of them.

"Somehow I knew that you wouldn't stay away for long Stark." Alex said as he lightly patted Robb on his shoulder.

"I will always find my way back to her." He said as he held Mia's gaze.

Jon looked over at Alex saying "You walked in just as Mia was going to tell us what happened."

She felt Jon slip his hand back into hers as she tilted her head up to look Robb in the eye as she raised her free hand to rest on his cheek.

"I will tell you, but I need you to make me a promise. When I tell you everything that happened I need you to understand that I will do everything in my power to protect our family and change what I saw."

She paused as her mother's words replayed in her ears _"This is the part you are not meant to change"_

 _"_ I need you to understand that I know what I will say sounds absolutely mad, but-" she stopped mid-sentence looking at Robb hesitantly before lowering her head to the ground scared that he would think what she was saying was insane, and not plausible.

Robb hooked his fingers under her chin forcing her to look at him, slowly skimming his fingers from under her chin to cup her cheek he looked at her encouragingly urging her to continue as he raised his other hand so that he was holding her face in the palms of his hands.

Mia placed her hand on Robb's side as he continued to hold her face in his hands. "I don't even know how to explain it other than I saw so many things that we have to figure out how to stop. So many people will die" she rambled "I felt you die...I saw you die" she whispered as her throat cracked. Shock coursed through him while her eyes filled with tears.

The three of them stunned to silence as they stood surrounding her. Robb still held eye contact with Mia and was the first to speak, the calmness in his voice surprising even him as he spoke.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"I don't know that's what I have to figure out; all I know is you were betrayed but I don't know by who, I don't know why...none of it makes any sense." She said as she frantically began to shake her head.

"I agree none of this makes any sense, but this isn't just what you have to figure out. This is what **we** have to figure out; you are not in this alone. I won't let you be, we will figure this out together." He said lowering his hands from her face and interlocked their hands together to rest at their sides.

"It's time we find out what they have been hiding from us." Robb said lowly

"By they do you mean your parents and our grandfather?" Alex asked.

Jon and Robb exchanged a knowing glance before Jon responded "How did you know?"

"Aunt Cat was telling us that our mother had the same gift as my sister, if you connect the dots with Mia's vision where our mother said we need to talk to our grandfather and Aunt Cat knowing about mom's gift it is not far reaching to assume that Uncle Ned knows as well and that they have all been keeping a massive secret from us."

They all nodded in agreement. Mia walked to her bed and placed her sword around her waist as Alex walked to the door holding it open. "We have waited long enough; it's time we find out the truth."

Mia walked to the door and stood in front of her brother a silent conversation passing through them to not leave the solar without finding out everything. She nodded to her brother who reciprocated the action before walking out of the door hand in hand with Robb who had Grey wind and Ghost hot on their heels. Jon and Alex were next all of them with the same mission on their mind. To find out what in the hell was being kept from them and why.


End file.
